Blood and Bonds
by MonsterSlut
Summary: Scorpio Detective Agency is open for business! Faith Grayson is good at solving puzzles and finding things that want to stay hidden, becoming a PI was the logical thing to do. It would be exciting, thrilling…but she's bored shitless. Trailing cheating spouses is not what she had in mind. Her entire world comes crashing down when one night she stumbles on a meeting of legends. Rtd M
1. Chapter 1

**++++++ Yes this is another fic.**

 **I can't help myself.**

 **This is a part of** **MY** **DC-verse. So it will have appearances from all my DC OC's as well as the familiar faces we know and love.**

 **My inspiration for the character of Faith Grayson is Jessica Jones so there will be some similarities in character but this is DC not Marvel.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Full Summery:**

 **Scorpio Detective Agency is open for business! Faith Grayson is good at solving puzzles and finding things that want to stay hidden, so becoming a PI was the only logical thing to do. It was supposed to be exciting, thrilling…but she's bored shitless. Trailing cheating spouses is not what she had in mind. By accident, her entire world comes crashing down when one night she stumbles on a meeting of legends with a link to her past...**

 **Pairings:**

 **OCxUnknown (at this moment)**

 **OliverxFelicity**

 **RiverxRoy**

 **SukixDick**

 **CharliexLeonard**

 **^^^ Just like in my fics**

 **One**

Cheaters are good for business.

That's the sad truth when you become a Private Investigator, but cheaters ARE good for business.

The world is full of all kinds of people. The good, the bad, the rotten and the downright nasty. It was Faith Grayson's to investigate them all.

How good is it for someone to be so cynical and have no faith in the human race when they're only twenty-one? Not good according to her parents.

With such a high IQ and natural talent for puzzles, Faith could have been anything she wanted. At the age of fourteen Faith had graduated high school before moving onto university. There she studied criminology and forensic psychology and graduated at nineteen she jumped straight into getting her PI license. Thus the Scorpio Detective Agency was born (named after her complete love for all things scorpion).

Once she took a job, Faith never backed down until she got what she wanted. She was stubborn and ruthless, refusing to shy back from the truth never caring who it hurt or why. People came to her and it was usually their age that turned them off but she'd always get the job done-when confirming that a spouse is cheating was always met with a bitter reaction. Missing relatives were her favourite and occasionally she'd get a job that had her working side-by-side with the police but not always.

Being a PI was a thankless task but someone had to do it.

Every job she took, every case she closed seemed to be the same old thing not matter how she handled it. But this job…this job was different. Following her target from a small café with literally no name, Faith made her perch across the street on the roof of the building watching the top apartment.

Why the fuck do people always have sexual liaisons with their window open?

"Take it off, Mrs Austin," Faith muttered. "Shake your booty."

She took the photos and sat back to look at the pictures. "Sorry Mr Austin," she shrugged, looking at the pictures. This one she did kind of feel bad for. Cyrus Austin was a businessman who had come to Faith to confirm if his wife was cheating on him. She was-with another woman-Faith's on again, off again girlfriend Odette Summer's.

"Too easy," she muttered. She flicked a strand of her black curls out of her face and focused again on the scene in front of her. Back at her office/apartment, Faith had hundreds of memory cards filled with photos of criminals, people faking disability, people trading office secrets, cheaters and much more.

Sometimes she wished she had a partner, someone to talk to other than her own mind when she was on a stakeout.

Turning around, Faith let her eyes wonder over the city of Metropolis. Such a beautiful place this city was, especially when there was a full moon. Alongside the Scorpio Detective Agency which always brought in a steady stream of money, Faith would put her artistic talent to good use as a part time photographer.

Crime solving PI by night.

Birthday, wedding and special event photographer by day.

Life was hectic.

Life was busy.

Her jaw dropped, almost to the ground as she looked over the top of her camera. "No freaking way," Faith muttered. She hit the zoom button and zeroed in on the image of seven people standing on the top of a nearby roof. These figures she recognised from the media, the internet, artwork on the street-hell she even had some clothes with the famous Flash lightning bolt on it.

Never in her life had she seen them unmasked before.

"Oh my god," she gasped, zooming in on Oliver Queen. She clicked his picture and moved on to River Harper and repeated the process. She paused as her final picture was that of Bruce Wayne, billionaire CEO of Wayne Technology…and the man who was practically her uncle. "Heroes unmasked," Faith smirked.

She zoomed out to take a second picture of the group only to have the woman wearing the red and black colours of Blüdhaven's Black Wolf spot her. "Oh shit," Faith muttered. She took the memory card out, hiding it in her bra before she shoved her camera back in her backpack and zipped it up as she ran towards the opposite end of the building. Faith looked back as she climbed down the fire escape-the group was gone which she knew didn't bode well for her.

When Faith reached the alley were the Charger was parked she got flattened against the side panel. Her backpack was gone and standing at the end of the alley in the light was the Central City Flash holding her camera. "Give that back," Faith snapped.

" _Well if I gave it back we'd kind of a have a problem_."

" _We wear masks for a reason_." Standing on the roof above her was the Green Arrow, his bow in his hands but no arrow notched.

" _You got it?_ " On the other roof above her stood Starling City's Shade beside the Black Wolf.

Flash nodded. " _Got it_."

"Hey!" Faith snapped as he flashed away. "That's my camera, asshole!" She looked around to find that she was alone in the alley, her bag dumped on the hood of her car, sans camera. The PI got into her car and drove out of the alley. It was only when she got a few blocks away that Faith pulled over. She dug around glove box looking for her old spare camera.

"It's a fucking goldmine," she grinned, flicking through the images. Finally when she got to the last one, she felt her heart sink in her chest. Bruce Wayne, billionaire CEO of Wayne Technology was a man with many secrets. He'd been such a huge part of her life, paying for university and some other things that she'd needed growing up. His role in her life was one of an absent uncle who came around once or twice a year to see her, sending money on Christmas and her birthday. Once or twice Faith had asked her parents what kind of relation he was but aside from telling her that she was adopted and her family had been killed, she knew nothing of her old life, there was a giant gap where her memories should have been.

"What are you up to Uncle Bruce?" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**++++++ Another day, another chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Two**

"So that's the last time we ever hold a meeting without masks," frowned Suki Queen, kicking her feet back up on the table. "Whose brilliant idea was it anyway?" she asked, head cocked to the side.

"Barry's." River Harper came into the room having discarded her suit for more comfortable clothing. She crossed into the make-shift kitchen of their emergency base and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. "Beer?" she asked her husband as he came out behind her. "Suki?"

"Yeah," they both replied.

She tossed one to Suki who opened it, eyes looking at Barry Allen and Oliver Queen as they tried to figure out how to pop the memory card out of the camera.

"For god's sake." Suki jumped to her feet and practically ran across the room. She snatched the camera from her clueless cousin and his equally clueless friend. "This button, right here," she snipped.

"May I?" Standing behind her was Bruce Wayne waiting with his hand outstretched waiting for the memory card.

The cover came open with a pop and Suki's jaw dropped. "The memory card is gone!" she gasped.

"What?" Six other voices rang out across the room. Oliver, Barry, Bruce, River, Roy and Journalist Clark Kent came over to Suki to see the empty memory card case.

"She must have kept it," Roy frowned. "Jesus Christ, what happens if this gets out?" he asked.

"Babe it's okay," River assured him.

"River it is no okay!" Roy snapped. "What about Sara?" he asked, referring to their daughter.

"There's some kind of sticker on the camera," Barry pointed out. "Looks like a scorpion."

"Did you say scorpion?" Clark questioned. He snatched the camera off Suki without a second thought and handed it to Bruce. "It's a scorpion, Bruce."

Bruce sighed. "I'll handle it."

"Handle what?" Suki demanded to know. "Do you know this person? Bruce!"

"I will handle it," Bruce growled at her. "We came here and did what we needed to do. You are excused."

"The last time somebody dismissed me like a child I killed them," River pointed out. "Come on Bruce-we've been friends for a few years now."

"Who is she?" Suki demanded to know.

"I said we'll handle it," Bruce snapped. He left the room with the camera in his hands and Clark beside him.

"This is bullshit!" Suki snapped, kicking the trash can.

River shrugged. "Look, I don't like it as much as you do but since when have you ever gotten anything out of Bruce Wayne when he doesn't want you to know it? Go home."

Suki sighed. "Alright…I do miss Dick."

Roy choked on his beer.

 **-XXX-**

 _Buzz._

 _Buzz._

 _Buzz._

"Go away!" Faith shouted groggily. She pulled the quilt over her head to block out the sunlight, getting a glimpse of the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was 12:15 pm. She groaned and buried her head into her pillow.

 _Buzz._

 _Buzz._

 _Buzz._

She rolled over but hit the floor with a sudden thud. "Son of a bitch!" she hissed.

 _Buzz._

 _Buzz._

 _Buzz._

Faith growled and got to her feet. She trudged along the messy apartment into the office space attached and went to her front door, pausing to look at the monitor. "Shit," she swore.

"I know you're in there, Faith. Open the front door." When Bruce Wayne told you to open the front door, you opened the front door. She sighed and opened it. "It's really early Uncle Bruce. What do you want?" she asked him.

"It's not early, it's quarter passed twelve. Where's the memory card?" Bruce asked Faith, pushing in passed her. "Faith I am not joking around. Where is the memory card?"

"Safe," she yawned, closing the door.

"I'm not kidding around, Faith!" he told her.

"It looked like it to me," Faith snapped. "Is this some kind of bored new thrill? Is that what billionaires do? Or is this some kind of twisted dedication to your parents?"

"Where is it?" Bruce demanded to know.

Faith sat down on the couch. "Somewhere safe. That's all you're getting out of me."

Bruce scanned the room, his eyes falling on the room where she kept her client files. He walked over and let himself in, stopping the moment he turned the light on. "You have been busy," he blurted out.

Faith came in behind him. The reason she had been up so late last night and into the morning was because of The Wall. The Wall was where Faith mapped out her more complex cases but right now it was decorated with photos and internet articles of him and the others. "You once called me a dog with a bone."

"What are you planning on doing with all of this?" Bruce asked her.

Faith shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"This isn't a game, Faith," Bruce warned. "Do you understand the people you'll hurt by letting this get out?"

"Since when have I cared about people's feelings?" she spat. "The truth is all that matters. You know that."

"You're an asshole, you know?" Bruce turned around. "This isn't funny, Faith."

Faith shrugged. "Not my problem. But sure, send your little buddies after me again. I really appreciated it. Tell Barry Allen next time I'll break his fucking arm."

Bruce shook his head. Clearly he hadn't thought that Faith would have had this all figured out this early. She had everything on everyone. Oliver and River's time on the island, articles written by Clark, Roy's records, Suki's information, anything written about Barry as well as articles on Bruce and his parents. She'd even gone off the seven of them, finding out the identity of some other heroes they'd worked with like Pisces, Cypher and the Black Canary as well.

Oliver and Barry will be less than thrilled.

"I'd like you to leave," she told him. "Oh-I made copies in case you're wondering. Word of advice, next time-don't hold a secret clandestine meeting on the roof of a building without masks." She ushered him out and locked the door behind him, breathing a sigh of relief at the fact he didn't go all Batman on her just to get the memory card. Also the fact that her bluff paid off. Bruce Wayne may be an overbearing billionaire with secrets that had secrets but Faith Grayson was stubborn as fuck.

Truthfully she had no idea what she wanted to do with the information she had.

 **-XXX-**

Suki was stewing.

This whole thing was bugging her. Her best friend was off god knows where so she had no one to vent to. Round and round and round she went in the chair until she came to a stop in front of the makeshift computer set up.

Suki bit her lip as she leant forward and brought up a search screen.

"What are you doing?" Roy questioned. He came and sat up beside her. "You're looking for that chick aren't you?"

"Isn't that what you're doing?" Suki asked him, eyebrow raised.

Roy smirked. "Maybe."

"All we have to go on is a scorpion sticker," she frowned.

Low and behold it was the first thing that came up.

Scorpio Detective Agency.

"The owner of the camera is a private investigator," Suki swore. "Motherfucker." She looked around for some kind of photo, only seeing a name. Faith Grayson, Daughter of Major Cyrus Grayson and Detective Sargent Daniella Grayson.

"So what now?" Roy frowned. "Bruce said to leave it."

"I'm getting that memory card back," Suki scowled. "Even if I have to beat it out of her."


	3. Chapter 3

**++++++ For those of you who have read MY DC Verse fics there's a blast from the past in this chapter.**

 **And a surprise at the end.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Three**

"We need to talk!" The door to Scorpio Detective Agency was wide open, the handle having banged a hole into the wall behind the door. A tall, busty blonde stood in the doorway clutching her bag so tight her knuckles were white.

"Well hello to you to, Odette," Faith frowned, looking up over the top of the cheque she was holding.

"You've got some nerve," Odette snapped. "That was private!"

Faith snorted. "I was hired to do a job and it's not my fault Mrs Austin was cheating on her lawyer husband with my girlfriend. You guys chose to fuck each other behind your respective partner's backs." She pocketed the cheque and got up. "But please, tell me again how this is my fault."

"You're a bitch!" she hissed. "You know that? A massive fucking bitch! You and me are done! Completely done!"

Faith shrugged. "You see me having a cry? I'm fine thanks."

Odette huffed at her. "You're an asshole!"

"Yeah I guess I am," Faith shrugged. "Cause an asshole would put your photo on cheaters. com wouldn't she?" The PI had gotten onto the website the moment Doug Austin had left her office. She knew what a vindictive bitch Odette was and would try and pin this on Faith.

Odette growled at her. "You'll regret this, Faith."

"I regret it already," Faith answered. She got up and waved Odette out with a smile on her face. "Bye." She kicked the door shut and went to sit back down at her computer to close the open case file. Once she was finished, Faith had a dress to buy and a plane to catch to Coast City for an event at Ferris Air tomorrow night.

She ignored the door when it opened and continued finalizing some last minute stuff. "Buzz off, Odette. I have zero time to spare for cheaters and I have an event to go to."

"Great-gives me the time to go through your office."

Faith froze. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Lost Queen."

Suki bit her lip. "I wish people would stop calling me that."

"Does Miss Queen need the help of the Scorpion?" Faith asked, amusement written all over her face.

"You know exactly what I want," Suki snapped. Faith turned around and Suki's face when from anger to confusion and shock. "Oh my god!" she gasped.

"The memory card," Faith smirked. "You want the memory card." She shook her head and logged off her computer. "Not gonna happen. But, feel free to search. I've made copies of everything I have. Destroy what you will…maybe close that jaw before a fly gets in there."

Suki shook her head. Whatever was going through her mind she forced to the back of her head. "You do not know who you are trifling with."

Faith shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I do. Suki Theresa Queen formally Wilson, born in 1989 to Theresa Suzanna Queen and Slade Wilson. Lived in Hell's kitchen till she was eighteen, kidnapped and disappeared for a number of years before she resurfaced working for the Advanced Research Group United Support or ARGUS for short. Lived in Gotham for a while and then eventually moved to Blüdhaven. Studying psychology at university whilst fighting crime as the vigilante Black Wolf. Shall I go on?"

"No," Suki snapped.

"Well I probably think I should," Faith shrugged, "the words ABANDONED come to mind when I looked up your grandfather. Still living in Hell's Kitchen where he spent the better part of his life supporting his daughter and his granddaughter and how does she thank him? By abandoning him to old age."

Suki growled. "I'm going to hurt you, a lot," she threatened.

From underneath her desk came a feral growl. Faith's foul tempered companion of ten years skidded out from underneath the desk and latched onto Suki's arm.

Suki struck the dog in the face.

"Smoke!" Faith yelled. There were three things in the world Faith cared for-her parents, her adoptive siblings and that dog. And nobody better hurt any of them. She launched herself over her desk and knocked Suki off her feet. Jumping to her feet, she stepped back as Suki swung at her, missing her by inches.

She swung her fist out again, Faith blocked it, knocking it aside before she grabbed her other arm and twisted it around her back. "Guess you really didn't think I could defend myself, did you?" She kicked Suki in the back of the knee and knocked her to the ground.

Suki grabbed Faith's ankle and yanked her to the ground. She jumped up and kicked Faith in the back.

Faith curled up in a ball like her father taught her, protecting her major organs as Suki kicked her.

Smoke ran at her again, getting a better latch into her arm, drawing blood this time.

"Freisetzung!" Faith shouted, getting to her feet. "Zurück!" Teaching Smoke commands in German had been the best thing she'd ever done.

"Police! Don't move a muscle!" Daniella Grayson snapped, gun draw. She held it against Suki's head. "Hands on your head, on your knees." She looked at the girl and smirked. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the trust fun baby herself. Miss Suki Queen. You'll have to forgive me but I'm not gonna bow and scrap to you."

Suki glared at Faith as she did as she was ordered. Look into those defiant blue eyes…they were so goddamn familiar.

Faith got to her feet and licked the blood of her cracked lip.

"What the hell happened here?" Behind her mother came in her new partner, Detective Peter Wilson, formally Star City Police Department.

"Miss Queen here was attacking my daughter," Daniella huffed. "I'm arresting her for assault." She put Suki's hands behind her back and cuffed her. "Bloody hell, Faith. I come here to see you off to Coast City and I find you brawling with a trust fund heiress."

"I'm not pressing charges," Faith replied. "Just let her cool down for a while, forty-eight hours should do it." She shook her head. "See what happens when people don't like their dirty secrets exposed?"

"One of these days, someone's going to shoot you," Daniella huffed. "Come on, your majesty. We have a nice cell waiting for you."

Faith caught to look Suki gave Peter on the way out. She shook her head and smiled, guess it helped when you had a cop on the inside. She closed the door, not before waving at Suki with a smirk on her face.

 **-XXX-**

Peter Wilson was midway through eating a bagel when he spotted his step-daughter coming in through the front door. Internally he sighed, the moment he'd seen his partner arrest Suki Queen he knew it was just a matter of time before Oliver or River came.

Truthfully he should have expected both.

"Peter," River smiled, seeing him.

"Detective," Oliver nodded, "good to see you again. I only wish it was under better circumstances. Where's my cousin?"

"Holding cell," Peter answered. "My partner made the arrest. You might wanna be talking to her since it was her daughter she was attacking."

"Explain to me what's going on?" Oliver frowned.

Peter sighed. "My partner Daniella want to visit her daughter before she went to Coast City. When we got there, Suki was in a fight with Faith. Now it's not the first time we've gotten there and Faith's been in a fight with someone but I couldn't step in and not let Dani arrest her."

Oliver sighed. "We have this situation under control. Can I see her?"

Peter sighed. "Again, sorry but-Dani put a stop to visitors. Lawyer only. I can't do anything for you. Either get a lawyer or let her sit there for forty-eight hours and she's out. Faith isn't pressing charges."

Oliver groaned. "Okay. I'll call a lawyer and get her released."

"There was one other thing," Peter frowned, "Suki said you'd be coming so she asked you to pass on a message. Look into Faith, look hard. She thinks Bruce has something to do with her."

River ran a hand through her hair as Peter went back to his desk. "I'm going to talk with Bruce. You get that lawyer sorted."

Oliver sighed. This really wasn't what they needed right now.

 **++++++ German to English according to Google translate:**

 **Freisetzung**

 **Release**

 **Zurück**

 **Back**


	4. Chapter 4

**++++++ Another day, another chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Four**

Faith Grayson was never really a fan of these high flying events.

She'd attended several of them in the past, full of the rich and famous-people with money to burn. She wasn't a fan of the wealthy and knowing what she knew now about some of the world's richest, she liked them even less.

She could pull off blending in with them well enough but when you stuck a camera and a press pass around your neck, you no longer looked the part. Tonight she was wearing a 1970's Yves Saint Laurent Black Sequin-Lace and Purple Silk Teffeta dress with black laced heals, heavy smoky black makeup and black feather earrings, her hair was piled up on top of her head in a messy, kind of bird's nest style.

Faith liked the money that she got from doing these kinds of events but she hated the events themselves. The event in question was for test piolet Harold 'Hal' Jordan, Faith had neglected to read the notes on the way over but from what the media were bragging about, Ferris Air were testing some kind of new space craft and Hal was their test piolet.

"So you look really bored."

Looking over the top of the camera, Faith spied one of the event attendees standing there holding two glasses of champagne. She raised an eyebrow "I don't take drinks from random strangers."

"In case you didn't notice," he smirked, "I'm not a random stranger." He pointed to the roof above them, and the banner hanging there with his picture on it. "Hal Jordan. Nice to meet you."

"Faith Grayson," she replied. "And I still don't take drinks from strangers."

He flashed a charming grin at her and took a sip from both. "Well if I slipped something in it, I probably won't see you in the morning."

"Were you planning on seeing me in the morning?" Faith questioned, eyebrow raised. She took the glass of champagne from Hal and sipped it. "Pretty cocky to assume I'm gonna haul ass and let you have your way with me."

"So what exactly are you doing?" Hal asked, pointing to the camera. "Press?"

Faith shook her head. "No. Not press-not in a way. The usual photographer for the Daily Planet is in hospital. So they usually pay me to get the photos. Funny story how that happened though which we won't get into-you're going into space tomorrow right? Testing something?"

Hal laughed. "Very articulate Miss Grayson."

"I've had like four hours sleep in two days," she told him. "The life of a PI."

"You're a private investigator?" Hal asked her.

She nodded. "It's the age, right? I'm smarter then I look," Faith told him when he nodded. "So what's so interesting about space?" she asked him.

Hal shrugged. "The infinite unknown. The life that could or could not be out there."

"Planet Earth too boring for you, huh?" Faith laughed.

"I've a plethora of past mistakes that I'm in desperate need to run away from," Hal confessed. He looked across at a woman who was talking to some military types.

"What kind of mistake is that?" Faith asked him. "She's hot."

"That she is," he confessed. "Hot and mean. Things don't go her way and she kicks you to the curb."

"Just let go of one of them myself," Faith shrugged, "catch them cheating on you when you're working on a job and she finds a way to blame you?"

"Why are all the hot ones into chicks?" he smirked.

"Who said I'm just into chicks," she winked. "Oh, hot mess, twelve o'clock," Faith muttered as the woman came over to them.

"Little young for you, isn't she Hal?" the woman asked.

"Faith Greyson, Carol Ferris," Hal introduced them. "Faith's doing freelance work for the Daily Planet."

Carol Ferris cocked an eyebrow. She made a clicking noise with her tongue and turned to Hal. "You should get an early night. Big day tomorrow and you know what happens when you let things get out of control. The media will be there tomorrow, I'd appreciate zero stuffs ups. Before you go, you need to go and mingle with some potential investors."

"Sure thing, Carol," Hal nodded.

"Don't you have better things to do than lounge around?" Carol asked Faith before she walked away.

Hal sighed and finished his wine. "Guess I better earn some money."

"Whore," Faith smirked.

He laughed at her. "Never thought of it that way."

"Have fun tomorrow," Faith told him. "Go boldly where no man has gone before."

"I've never been waved off to a Star Trek reference before," Hal grinned. "You're officially on my look up list when I get back to terraferma."

"I'm honoured," Faith teased.

"Guess we'll have to wake up in the morning another day," he smirked. "Goodbye, Faith Grayson."

Faith shook her head and laughed as she returned back to work.

 **-XXX-**

Joshua Hart got Suki Queen out of jail at Metropolis PD twelve hours after she had been taken into custody. Oliver was furious. The whole way back to their makeshift base of operations he refused to speak to her, instead texting his wife as River drove.

When they got back, the air was thick with anger-mostly coming from Bruce as he stood there, arms crossed. "Sit," he ordered Suki the moment they got in.

Suki sat on the lounge. "Don't start! I was only doing what you clearly couldn't!"

"You disobeyed my instruction," Bruce told her, voice oddly cold. "I was handling it, Suki. You came to learn from me because of your disregard for instruction you're on desk duty for a month."

"What!" Suki shouted. She went to jump up but Oliver put his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"You attacked someone in public," Oliver took over.

"Oliver you don't understand!" Suki objected. "She knew everything about me! She knew about Slade, she knew about ARGUS, my mum, my grandfather. Everything!"

"How is it possible that a PI can know about ARGUS?" River frowned. She looked at Bruce. "Who is she? Should we be worried?"

"All you need to understand is that we're handling it," Bruce instructed. "We meaning Clark and I. We're no longer needed to be here so I expect you all to go home."

"Explain to me why a super strong alien is needed to stop one, little girl?" Suki asked.

"A little girl who kicked your ass," Oliver reminded her. "We're going home in the morning. The press has gotten a hold of this already. Felicity is going damage control."

"Oliver!" Suki objected. She couldn't understand why no one would listen to her about this. Yes, she imagined getting arrested would certainly but a dent into anything she said however, Suki had some serious concerns about this Faith Grayson…yes she could understand why she had the same last name as her fiancé, it was her parents name after all-but the fact they looked the same…too coincidental if you asked her.

Oliver shook his head. "I don't care who started it. The little green fairy could have started it and I wouldn't have cared. You've an expectation to live up to, Suki. I am so disappointed in you right now, Suki. Richard is coming to pick you up."

Suki bit her lip as Oliver walked away from her. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Something was going on here and she would find out what was going on.


	5. Chapter 5

**++++++ I realized I've been focusing a bit on the Bat at this moment so I thought we'd play with some other characters considering they're in Metropolis after all.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Five**

 _Ferris Air Test Piolet Missing!_

 _Today marks the third day that Ferris Air Test Piolet Harold 'Hal' Jordan has been missing since the test launch in Coast City._

 _For several years Ferris Air has been working on making space travel available for commercial use and all their hopes lay on piolet Hal Jordan who has now been confirmed as missing despite initial efforts to locate him._

 _Jordan's father, Martin Jordan perished in an accident when he was just young._

 _Is Hal Jordan destined to follow in the fate of his father and die in the cockpit of an aircraft?_

 _Jordan is survived by brothers Jack and Jim Jordan._

 _Article by Clark Kent_

 _Photos by Faith Greyson_

 _*See rest of the story on page 7_

Suki sighed and tossed the paper aside, she was bored waiting at the city clerk's office for Faith Grayson's adoption file.

"Miss Queen? We found what you're looking for." The receptionist handed Suki over the birth certificate she'd been looking for. "It took me a while to find it but I'm sure this is what you're looking for. One adoption file for one Faith Grayson."

"Thanks," Suki nodded.

The clerk held it back. "Sorry but it's a closed adoption file."

Suki sighed. She took out her wallet. "I just need a peek at it. Will a hundred do?" He handed it to her without question. The only problem was that when Suki opened it, the files was empty for all but one piece of paper.

 **DOCUMENTS DESTROYED**

The signature was Bruce's.

There wasn't even a birth certificate.

Suki swore to herself. "That son of a bitch. I can't believe this." She practically threw the file and the money at the clerk before she stormed out. Suki had managed to persuade Dick to stay in Metropolis for a few days and a blank file was all she had to show for it. As far as she was aware, Bruce was still in Metropolis doing some actual Wayne Tech work so she decided to go and pay him a visit.

Nothing had been heard from Faith since Suki had seen her last which led Suki to believe that she had to be sitting on the information for something. It concerned her how quickly Faith had discovered everything about them, even finding information on some of their friends.

Suki found Bruce across town just as he was coming out of the town car and into his hotel. "We need to talk."

"You always need to talk, listening seems to be your problem," Bruce replied. The doorman let them inside and it wasn't until they were at the lifts did he speak again. "What is it this time? I thought you'd left."

"Miss Grayson," Suki answered. "Hear me out, Bruce," she all but begged. "If any of our identities get out for any reason we're all screwed. I'm covering my ass even if you won't." She crossed her arms, "so explain to me why the signature of Faith's adoption file is yours and why did you have it destroyed?"

"It's none of your business," Bruce sighed. "Suki, I don't like family business being looked into despite me telling you to let it go."

Suki's eyes widened. She'd been so focused on the connection that Faith could have possibly had with Dick, not realising that it could have been the other way around. "So it's just a coincidence that she looks like Dick when in reality, she's your sister, isn't she? I should have seen it, they hair, the eye's-I didn't know Bruce Wayne had a sister."

"I don't," Bruce answered. "Be so kind Faith and leave it at that. Or I'll start digging up your dirty laundry to air. I don't think daughter of a terrorist will look to good on your social resume would it?"

Suki watched him leave. She was pretty sure that Bruce had just threatened her.

 **-XXX-**

 _Ferris Air Test Piolet Missing!_

"Well that's disappointing," Faith muttered under her breath. "Should have jumped him when I had the chance." She sat her tablet down beside her and looked up at the wall.

 **Bruce Wayne = Batman**

 **Oliver Queen = Green Arrow**

 **Clark Kent = Superman**

 **River Harper = Shade**

 **Roy Harper = Arsenal**

 **Suki Queen = The Black Wolf**

 **Felicity Queen = Cypher**

 **Thea Queen = Speedy**

 **Charlotte Allen = Pisces**

 **Barry Allen = The Flash**

 **Laurel Lance = The Black Canary**

Being a vigilante crime fighter must be in the Queen blood…not as much as being psychotic was in a certain Queen's blood.

"What the fuck do I do with all of you?" Faith sighed.

From the front room, Smoke started barking.

Faith stood up and walked into the next room. She was semi respectable wearing mini shorts, a loose crop top and her hair up in a messy bun. In the entrance to her office was a man and a woman, the man Faith knew rather well. The woman-not so much. "I'd imagine Lex Luthor isn't the type to use a private investigator. I thought you had your own guys for that."

"Discretion is key, Miss Grayson," he replied. "Mercy, the door." The woman, Mercy, closed the door as Lex sat down. "It has recently come to my attention that you have come across a certain piece of information ascertaining the identities of certain individuals of the masked variety."

Faith cocked an eyebrow. "Mexican Wrestlers?"

He scowled at her. "No, Miss Grayson. I'm talking about the masked wonders who walk freely across our cities. Batman. The Green Arrow. Superman. The Flash."

"Shoot," she huffed, "I had a hankering for Mexican Wrestlers."

"I awoke this morning with zero patience," Lex threatened. "You are wearing that line incredibly thin."

"You brought up the Mexican Wrestlers," Faith objected. "I don't see how I'm the one getting in trouble for this, eyebrows."

"Would you be so kind as to explain why you're being watched?" Lex asked her, his anger written all over his face.

Faith laughed. "I'm being watched?"

"Yesterday Luthor Corp satellites picked up a satellite image across the building," he answered, handing Faith a photo.

Low and behold, there was underwear on the outside watching her building. "Son of a bitch," she muttered.

"The deduction was with that you are someone of great importance to our Man of Steal or you knew something," Lex smiled. "I will pay you handsomely."

"Who says I know anything?" Faith asked. "He could have been spying on me in my underwear for all I know. I hate to toot my own horn-which I do frequently, by the way," she winked, "but I am a fantastic specimen."

"We can do this the easy way," Lex suggested, "or the hard way."

"You should probably go before someone decides to strip the car," she warned. Her eyes flickered over to Mercy and then to her filing room.

Lex smiled. "Did anybody ever tell you that the eyes are the window to the soul? Mercy, would you mind."

"Mercy I'd rather you didn't," Faith replied.

Lex smirked. "Continue. I wouldn't try it, Miss Grayson."

"Question is, can you stop me before I get there?" Faith asked.

Lex smirked. "The question, is, can you get there before Mercy stops you?"

Faith bolted for her filing room, grabbing a bottle of scotch as she went. She threw it at the wall with expert marksmanship and just as Mercy grabbed her, she tossed the lighter at it to. The whole things burst into flames. "SMOKE! Gehen!" Faith shouted at the dog.

Mercy slammed her head up against the wall. Hard.

Faith collapsed on the floor as Lex approached her.

"Bring her," he ordered. "We'll get what we need out of her. Don't you worry. She'll see that I'm a man of my word."

 **++++++ German translation:**

 **Gehen**

 **Go ++++++**


	6. Chapter 6

**++++++ Another day, another chapter.**

 **You know despite the view count on this which is somewhat lower than a lot of my stories...it's made me realize that writing in any form is also about the writer as well as the reader. I enjoy writing this so the lack of views and reviews doesn't matter.**

 **I'm still having fun.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Six**

When Faith woke up her head was throbbing…and not the good kind of throbbing. Stupidly she half expected to be in her own apartment but she remembered that she lit it on fire.

She looked around and found that she was in the back seat of a car, trying the doors, they were locked. "Where the fuck am I?"

She looked around the car for something to smash the windows with no luck.

The door to her left opened up and a man wearing flannel stuck his head in. "Miss Grayson if you will?" he asked. "I'd hate to have to come in and get you. It won't end well."

"Well your mother still had you didn't she?" Faith teased.

He sighed. "Miss Grayson, now!"

Faith scrambled over to the open door and into the rain. She shivered a little, still wearing what she had been when Lex showed up at her apartment. "And now the girls are up," she muttered, looking down at her breasts. "Hooray!" Faith realized that she was at a building site. She wasn't sure where she was and the Luthor Corp logo on the building site sign didn't really help at all.

"Mr Luthor asked if I would extend you every curtesy available to you," he told her.

"Somehow I don't like the sound of that," Faith shot back.

"I am under the understanding that there is some information that you refuse to give to Mr Luthor," he spoke. "I handle various sorts of information for Mr Luthor. I also deal with certain aspects of business Mr Luthor shouldn't dirty his hands with."

Faith gasped as they came across a new concrete pit being laid under cover where several armed guards were. There was a man at the bottom of the pit tied up, eyes red from crying. "You-you're not-what-" she couldn't get her words together.

"This is Mr Kyle," he told her. "Mr Kyle made the mistake of stealing company secrets and trying to sell them. Say goodbye to Mr Kyle." He walked over to the truck and pushed a green button to lay the concrete. "This is what will be your fate if you don't give Mr Luthor what he wants. Someone like you no one will miss."

"NO!" Faith screamed. She kneed the guy behind her in the groin, using that opportunity to flee. She slipped over outside, cutting up her knees but she picked herself up and kept on running.

She was yanked backwards by the collar of her shirt and fell back to the ground. As she got back up, Faith grabbed a bucket half full of rocks and swung it as hard as she could in the guy's face. The moment it connected, he went down like a tonne of bricks. Faith screamed as she swung the bucket at him again and again.

"You look like a drowned rat, Miss Grayson." Behind her stood Superman watching as she slammed a metal bucket on some guy's head. "I think that's enough."

"It's about time you got your ass here!" Faith snapped, hitting him in the chest. She ignored the shooting pain the swam up her arm from hitting him. "This is all your fucking fault! Spying on me like some kind of super-powered Peeping Tom! Luthor wouldn't have found me if you weren't spying on me and I wouldn't never have just bashed some guys head in! You intergalactic ass fuck!"

"Are you done?" he asked. "Colourful language aside."

"No!" she snapped. "I wish I could hit you!"

"Come on, Miss Grayson, I'll get you out," Superman assured her. "Until this dies down, my mutual friend and I have implemented some protection for you-" He stopped mid-sentence.

A small dart had hit him in the back of the neck-like one of those darts they used when trying to catch animals to tag them.

Faith watched in horror as Superman virtually collapsed. The dart had a glowing green tip and whatever was in the needle was green as well. She ran over to him and pulled it out. "I'm not even going to try to lift you," she huffed.

"Go!" he mumbled weakly.

Faith turned her head to see more guys coming at them. "You're the boss!" she huffed, jumping to her feet. "Don't need to tell me twice!" She took off running into a building site office, shutting the door behind her…and locking it for good measure. Faith looked around for a phone or a hot air balloon or something to get her out of whatever fresh hell she was in. See this is the kind of karmic retribution her parents warned her about by sticking her nose into other people's business.

Faith should have given the memory card to Bruce when she had the chance and now it was kicking her ass. No phone. No computer. Nothing…

There was nothing in that office but a box of flares…

Suddenly Faith smirked.

Faith had an idea, an awful and wicked idea.

She grabbed a flare and vaulted out of the window. Behind her she could hear the guys with guns chasing her but she knew she needed to get to the area of the building site that said closed due to gas leak. She came around the corner to see two men dragging Superman along the ground, a necklace of those shiny green gems around his neck.

"Hey! Dickless!" she shouted, catching their attention. Faith raised the flare to show that she was serious. "One more move and I will literally blow us all the fuck up. I kid you not!"

"Miss Grayson why do you insist on making us chase you over the place?" their leader asked her.

"My mother dropped me on the head when I was a baby," Faith shot back. "I'm insanely disobedient and have to do the opposite of what people tell me to do. I'm programed that way."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Mr Luthor only wants to speak with you, nothing more."

"Yeah and I'm going to be on America's Next Top Model," she snorted. "Actually I probably could." Faith held the flare up, stopping the men mid stride. "Détente," she nodded. "Good. Now my list of demands as follows: Let me the fuck go. Same as underwear over there." She was sure that given his weaken state, Superman still rolled his eyes at her.

"I wouldn't light that if I were you," he snapped.

Faith smirked. "See the problem is you don't know me very well. I would absolutely light this." She struck together the two ends, lighting the flare. "Now back the fuck off!" she snapped.

They didn't move.

She shrugged. "Okay. Fine. You best be explaining to your Observer boss what happened. Note to self-stop watching Fringe when you're having late nights." Faith threw the flare straight into the leaking gas main. The initial explosion knocked her completely off her feet sending everyone everywhere.

Those little green rocks-the ones that had Superman completely crippled had been scattered enough to let him up. He came over to Faith who was lying on the ground. She had several broken ribs and burns to her right arm, her skull was fractured and her body was going into shock.

He shook his head. "If only you'd listened to Bruce in the first place." He bent down to pick her up. "But this isn't the appropriate scene to say I told you so in."

"Eat me," she whispered in his ear before she passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**++++++ There's a little surprise at the end of this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Seven**

Alfred Pennyworth was used to seeing countless amounts of bloodied gauze and bandages over the years. He'd helped clean bullet wounds, stab wounds, burns, scraps, bruises and many different types of wounds…on men and women who wore the masks with pride…not civilians caught up in the crossfire.

But that wasn't the sad part of it all, the sad part was that the last time he had seen her…she was six and in a coma, fighting for her life. Mirror images of themselves.

Clark had brought her in three days ago just as the sun was setting. Alfred had argued with Bruce that he wanted her to go to a hospital but Bruce was adamant that they had enough of a hospital here to look after her. When asked about her parents, Clark said he would handle it and it was just left at that.

Her eyes fluttered opened just as Alfred was changing the gauze on her right arm. "This is the fanciest hospital I have ever been in," she muttered.

"Stay there, Miss Grayson," Alfred advised. "You have fractured ribs, a head injury and burns to your arm."

Faith groaned. "Man I need a shower," she muttered.

"You can have one when I am finished with your burns," Alfred replied. "I am Alfred Pennyworth, Miss Grayson and you are in Wayne Manor in case you are wondering."

"Yeah I was," she answered as Alfred helped her sit up. "Guess I look pretty awful, hey?" she asked him.

"You look positively dashing, Miss Grayson," Alfred told her.

"Liar," she laughed, clutching her ribs. "Oomph…please call me Faith."

"As you wish, Miss Faith," he nodded. "There you are, all ready for a shower. I took the liberty of purchasing some clothes for you based on someone your size. They arrived this morning. Be sure not to get any water in the gauze."

He helped Faith get up and took her to the bathroom but let her take it from there.

"Fuck this is bigger than my flat," she gasped, seeing the white and black bathroom, making Alfred laugh at the same time. Faith pealed all clothes off and threw them in the garbage before she took the opportunity to look at her naked body in the mirror. Her pale skin was littered with bruises and cuts. She sighed and proceeded to shower before getting out to dry herself. She stuck her head out to see that Alfred was gone so she waltzed out naked to have a look at the clothes on the chest of drawers. Eventually she settled on a loose fitting black dress that had like an upwards dripping paint effect on the bottom of the skirt.

Alfred was waiting outside when she came out. "Master Bruce instructed that I bring you to him when you wake up. Presently he's in the gymnasium with young master Timothy." Alfred led Faith through the mansion very carefully as she hobbled along. "We can take a rest," he suggested.

"Maybe when I'm dead," Faith replied.

"And that nearly happened," Alfred reminded her.

The two made their way to the gym in the mansion, Bruce was there with a teenage boy around sixteen or seventeen and they were sparing. "Uncle Bruce?" she frowned. "What am I doing in your mansion?"

Bruce rubbed his face over with a towel. "You were in an accident; do you remember?" he asked.

"Well yeah," she answered. "I'm injured not brain damaged. How I get from Metropolis to Gotham?"

"Take a guess," the teenager grinned. "Tim Drake, by the way."

"Faith Grayson," she answered. "And before you go any further…down boy. I'm way older than you." He winked at her but didn't say anything. Faith cleared her throat. "I have a storage shed in a place called King Storage Units under the name Cressida Alastair, it's rented by Cressida Inc. It's where I store all my copies. There are backup computers and drives, files and memory cards. Ask for a guy called Little Benny. The memory card and all the information is filed under the pseudonym Carla Jackson."

Bruce nodded. "Thank you, Faith."

"One more thing," Faith frowned, "Suki Queen ever comes around my place again I'll break her face. Got it?"

"I'll be sure to pass that along," Bruce frowned.

Tim chuckled. "Unprovoked violence. Hot."

"Down boy," Faith deadpanned. She leant back against the wall. "God everything hurts."

"Clark asked me to relay his thanks," Bruce informed her, "for being the one who ended up rescuing him. You can use the phone in my office to call your parents. I informed them that you were here and you were alright. They're a phone call away from coming to Gotham."

"Thanks," Faith smiled. Alfred showed her to Bruce's office where she closed the door and went over to the phone. She sat down and picked up the receiver before dialling her parent's number.

" _Greyson residence?_ " It was her father.

"Dad?" Faith frowned. "It's me-Faith."

" _Oh thank god!_ " Cyrus gasped. " _Dani! It's Faith! She's awake!_ " There was silence on the other end followed by the sound of footsteps.

" _Faith?_ " her mother gasped. " _Honey are you okay?_ "

Faith shrugged. "A few bruises, some cuts, fractured ribs and a burn on my arm but I'm okay. Will gets worse in basic training. I'm okay. Trust me."

They both sighed. " _What exactly happened?_ "

" _I can't tell you_ ," Faith replied. "I don't want to put you guys in danger. Did Smoke make it to you?" she asked.

" _Yes,_ " they both answered.

" _Listen_ ," her mother spoke, " _the arson squad was at your apartment. They were looking into the fire and requested the security footage for you building. It's a bit blurry but they managed to figure out it was no accident. It's been handed over to Major Crimes._ "

She sighed. "Alright. I'll try and figure out what to do. Thanks for letting me know. I appreciate it. Take care of Smoke for me. I'll be home soon, I promise."

" _Don't be too long_ ," Cyrus told her. " _It's Addy's birthday soon and she really wants her Aunty Faith to be there. Be good, kiddo._ "

"I love you," Faith smiled softly.

" _I love you more than anything,_ " her mother whispered. Faith could hear tears in her voice. " _Come home soon. Bye._ "

Faith put down the phone and rubbed her eyes to stop the tears from falling. She leant up against the wall, clutching her ribs. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, wincing in pain with each breath. That's when she heard the shouting. Faith came out of the office and looked out around the corner. It was Suki and she looked angry. Angrier than the other day where Faith had kicked her ass.

"Bruce!" Suki shouted. "Bruce I need to talk to you!" she yelled, storming through the mansion like a woman on a mission.

"Typical of you to be walking through the mansion shouting your lungs out," Bruce observed. "What have I done this time?"

"You son of a bitch!" Suki snapped before she punched him in the face. "You have some serious explaining to do!" She threw something at Bruce. "Explain to me why you did it? Tell me why Dick doesn't know he has a sister? Its Faith isn't it? You hid her in plain sight with a family who had the same last name because she was old enough to know her own last name. Faith is Dick's sister, isn't she?"


	8. Chapter 8

**++++++ Another day, another chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Eight**

 _"_ _Bruce!" Suki shouted. "Bruce I need to talk to you!" she yelled, storming through the mansion like a woman on a mission._

 _"_ _Typical of you to be walking through the mansion shouting your lungs out," Bruce observed. "What have I done this time?"_

 _"_ _You son of a bitch!" Suki snapped before she punched him in the face. "You have some serious explaining to do!" She threw something at Bruce. "Explain to me why you did it? Tell me why Dick doesn't know he has a sister? Its Faith isn't it? You hid her in plain sight with a family who had the same last name because she was old enough to know her own last name. Faith is Dick's sister, isn't she?"_

Faith covered her mouth to stop herself from being found.

Bruce rubbed his jaw. "Nice left hook, Suki."

"I agreed to let it go," Suki continued, advancing on him. "Just like you asked, you know what happened? I went to pick up Dick's birth certificate so I could lodge an intent to marry. Guess what?" she snapped. "Shouldn't have put all your eggs in that basket, should you?"

 _Suki got to her feet and went to the counter as the pink-clad clerk came out of the back room. She eagerly handed the clerk the fee and took the birth certificate with a grin on her face. Hers was coming in from New York in a few days and all they had to do was lodge the intent to marry and it was officially ninety days until their wedding. She was happy that after such a long search, she'd finally found the little office where John and Mary Grayson had registered their son's birth._

 _"_ _One birth certificate for Mr Richard Grayson," the clerk smiled, "is this all you want or do you need the rest?" she asked._

 _Suki raised an eyebrow. "There's more?"_

 _The clerk opened the file. "There's two death certificates for John and Mary Grayson. Some newspaper clippings and a birth certificate for a sister."_

 _Suki froze. "What? No. That's not right."_

 _"_ _There's also this," the receptionist added, "a death certificate. I didn't even know we had this."_

 _"_ _Oh my god," Suki whispered. Attached to the birth certificate and death certificate was some newspaper clippings about the murder of John and Mary Grayson as well as the adoption of Richard Grayson by Bruce Wayne…the last one was the regarding the death of six-year-old Faith Grayson after being in a coma for two months after a car accident. "Can I get copies of these?" she asked. "All of them."_

Bruce rubbed his temples. "And what do you want me to do with this? By the time Faith came out of her coma, Richard was already determined to assist me. So I sent Faith away to a family who would keep her out of harm's way. You of all people know this lifestyle creates enemies. I kept tabs on her."

"You need to tell Dick!" Suki told him. "Or I will!"

"Then what?" Clark suddenly asked her.

Suki jumped at the sudden appearance of the Man of Steel. "You're in on this as well!" she snapped. "Someone better tell Dick! Like yesterday!"

"Like I asked, then what?" Clark asked her. "Think of what this will do to the team," he told her. "If Richard could never trust any of us again. Yourself included cause instead of going to him about it, you came to us."

Suki's mouth gaped like a fish. "Hang on! This isn't-" She stopped when she saw Faith practically hanging over the bannister like a monkey. "Oh shit!" Faith was flaring at them all with such an ice cold stare-the only other time she had seen a look like that was from Oliver when she'd almost gotten Felicity killed.

"Faith-" Bruce started.

Faith spun around and limped off as fast as she could.

"Ever wonder why these things are kept secret?" Bruce asked Suki. "Two families you've destroyed. Go home before you do any more damage." He made his way up stairs only to be met halfway by Faith who was getting ready to leave. "Stay."

"Why?" Faith snapped. "All my life…for as long as I could remember…you've always been there and I have a brother?" She pushed passed him and stopped at the foot of the stairs right in front of Suki. "Seems like ruining people's lives are a past time for you. Makes me wonder how you're different from your psychotic family. I knew I was adopted and I was okay with that. This-not so much. You're all a bunch of pathetic losers."

"How is this my fault?" Suki snapped.

"Because I've known Bruce my whole life and if he says leave it, I learn to leave it," Faith snapped. "I have parents, I have a brother and a sister, nieces and nephews-tell Dick for all I care. He's nothing to me. You're nothing to me. Did you think that because you're marrying the guy we'd instantly fall in to the part of happy family? You are seriously more fucked up than ARGUS says you are. _Psychological issues_ are what I believe the report says." She slapped her and made her way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked her as Suki nursed her face.

"Home," she snapped. "Or what's left of it." She wrenched the door open and stormed out into the rain.

 **-XXX-**

"Can I help you?"

Faith looked at the bank tellers badge and sighed. "Here's the thing, Annie. I'm having a really shit as fuck kind of day. I need your help. I've pretty much lost everything in a fire and need to know how I can go about seeing someone who has my ID on file." After leaving Wayne Manor, Faith had made her way into Gotham city, a long ass walk in her condition but she managed to get into town and the closest shitty motel she could find. She had another shower, changed and headed to the bank to get some money.

The teller pursed her lips together. "You'll have to speak with our bank manager. I'll go get him."

Faith rubbed her arm. With what little cash she'd swiped from the manor, she'd been able to get some pain meds off a dealer in the street so the sharp pains in her body were just dull and annoying now. She tapped the counter with her uninjured hand and looked up at the TV where they were talking again about Hal Jordon going missing when someone suddenly screamed. She turned around as a bunch of guys in clown masks came in waving their guns around followed by a chick on a harlequin costume and a guy with green hair and a purple suit. Even from Metropolis Faith knew who they were.

The Joker and Harley Quinn.

"Everyone on the floor! Empty your phones, wallets and jewellery into the bag," Harley ordered.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Faith groaned.

"I said down on the floor, sugar buns," Harley laughed.

"In the last three days I have been kidnapped, blown up, lied to," Faith scowled. "If you're gonna shot me, just fucking do it, I'm not in the mood, sugar tits."

"Mr J!" Harley wined.

"What is it, Harley?" Joker asked her, coming over waving his rifle.

"Puddin'! She won't get down!" Harley whined.

"How on earth do you put up with a whiny bitch like that?" Faith growled.

Joker burst out laughing. "I like this one! She's a real comedian!"

Harley huffed. "Give me your jewellery, sugar buns."

"Eat me, sugar tits," Faith argued. She was very well aware that everyone in the bank was on the floor or handing over their belongings whilst she was arguing with the most psychotic woman ever born.

"The ring," Harley pointed out.

Faith shook her head. She'd had that ring she before she could ever remember, it belonged to her birth mother. "You better shoot me and pry it off my cold, dead corps."

"Okay!" she grinned, aiming her gun at Faith's head. Harley squeezed the trigger just as a black object struck the gun, knocking it from her hand.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Great, the kids are here in their costumes. Woot." Most people secretly love to be rescued by the Dark Knight and his Boy Wonder, right now Faith just wanted to poke her eyes out.


	9. Chapter 9

**++++++ Yes this chapter is short but I need to go to bed lol. It's 11.46 right now.**

 **Love you all.**

 **Please enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Nine**

Faith didn't stick around after the bank robbery was filed. She grabbed a random guy's wallet and stole his money, writing down his address to send the money to when she got back home. She made her way back to the motel to get her clothes and then paid for a bus ticket home.

She knew she should have gone straight to her parents placed but instead she made her way to King Storage Units. An overweight guy was waiting at the front gate's; this time of night people often mistook him for the night watchman. Little Benny was her man.

"Evenin' Lady F," he grinned. "You look like shit."

"See I feel like it," Faith snorted. "It's a matched set. Hey Little Benny. Did some guy come around asking for you?"

He shook his head. "Nope. But the guy with the Big S came around and let himself into your unit. I let him go. Tapped it like you always asked me to if anyone every came looking for your stuff."

"Thanks," Faith nodded. "Expect a bonus in your usual fortnightly fee." The two bumped fists and Faith walked towards the office. "Cressida Alistair for unit 87," Faith spoke, signing the book.

The bored teenage boy handed her the key without even looking up from the book he was reading.

Faith walked through the side door and made her way through the maze of storage units looking for unit 87. She opened the door and went through, closing it behind her. Turning on the lights she watched as her secondary set up came to life. There was a wall covered in filing cabinets, computers, a little fridge and even a bed with some spare clothes as well as a bed for Smoke.

She crossed over to the filing cabinet and opened the J's. The memory card was gone from Carla Jackson's file.

She closed the filing cabinet drawer and went to the M's to look for David Mitchell where a second copy of the memory card was stashed along with all the information that she had found on them. Up until she'd found out that Bruce had lied to her for her entire life she was considering giving him the second copy.

Faith tossed the file on the desk setup she had and went to change into something more comfortable. She came back and started putting out her web on the board. Once she was done, Faith sat down in front of her computer and typed in SUKI QUEEN in the search engine.

 _ **Lost Queen Found!**_

 _ **From Rags to Riches**_

 ** _Society Heiress Suki Queen engaged to Detective_**

 ** _Society Heiress Arrested for Assault...Is Suki Queen a Chip Off the Old Block?_**

That last one made her giggle.

She clicked into the article and it brought up a picture of Suki Queen with her fiancé at the engagement party of her cousin, Oliver Queen. Faith leant in and enlarged the photo. "Fuck me sideways," she whispered. In all honestly it was like looking in the mirror at herself…but as a man. "Oh my god."

Maybe this was worth looking more into.

 **-XXX-**

Richard Greyson was worried. Ever since his fiancé had gotten home from Gotham she was distracted in all kinds of ways. She'd retreated immediately into the office they shared and locked him out. Two days later and she was out getting some fresh air.

"Babe are you okay?" Dick asked from the kitchen, making pasta for dinner.

"Huh?" Suki frowned.

"I said babe, are you okay?" Dick frowned.

"I'm not hungry," she replied. "Put mine in the fridge." Whatever she was working on, she was incredibly distracted.

"No I said I'm going to become a stripper and whore myself out for money," Dick replied. "Get myself a nice sugar daddy. Give up a life of fighting crime and just let myself go. Might grow a beer gut."

"Wait-what?" Suki gasped. She closed her laptop and stared at him. "Oh…hon I am sorry…just got a million things on my mind at the moment."

"Share a few," he smiled softly. "You know just because we're not married doesn't mean that you can't share a few secrets."

She sighed and bit her lip. "I went to get your birth certificate to lodge the intent to marry form and well…Dick why didn't you tell me that you had a sister?" Suki asked him.

Dick paused and dropped the towel in his hands. "Um-because she's dead, she died when she was six in a car accident."

"Tell me," she pleaded.

He sighed and came out of the kitchen to sit down on the black couch. "I was ten when our parents were killed. She was six. On the way to the police station the car that the police were driving was hit by a truck. She was in a coma for a couple months and then she died."

"Were you there?" Suki asked him. "When she died?"

Dick frowned and rubbed his stubbled jaw. "Why all of a sudden the interest in my dead sister?"

Suki cleared her throat. "Well-she's not dead. I've met her."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he asked her.

"She's not dead," Suki repeated. "The girl I was telling you about? The PI that got me arrested…Her name is Faith Grayson. Her adoption file was destroyed by Bruce, and he pretty much admitted it."

Dick slumped back in his chair. There wasn't a look of annoyance or anger on his face but more like a look of memory. "I remember…the night before she died, Bruce came to me and asked if I wanted to become his sidekick what would happen with my sister. It was my idea to send her away…are you sure?" he asked, shifting in his seat.

Suki nodded. "Yes…I am more sure than anything in my life. She is your sister. Bruce and Clark-"

"Clark?" Dick scowled. "Clark and Bruce knew? My sister…Faith's alive? Are you sure?"

"She got me arrested, Dick," Suki told him.

"Does she-does she want to me?" Dick asked. "Does she-does she know?"

She nodded. _"I have parents, I have a brother and a sister, nieces and nephews-tell Dick for all I care. He's nothing to me. You're nothing to me. Did you think that because you're marrying the guy we'd instantly fall in to the part of happy family? You are seriously more fucked up than ARGUS says you are. Psychological issues are what I believe the report says." She slapped her and made her way to the door._ "No…no she doesn't want to see you."

"I don't-" He stopped himself. "I have to go. You can finish dinner."

Suki stood up as Dick left their apartment. She ran her hands through her hair. Maybe there was a reason that Bruce told her to leave it.

 **-XXX-**

"Aunty Faith does is hurt?" Standing at her feet with a piece of cake in her hands was her niece Addy Michaels.

Faith looked over the edge of the table. "Seriously?" she asked her, eyebrow cocked. "Remember when you fell off your bike?" she asked. "And you broke your arm? Well it's like that."

"That must hurt," the little girl frowned. "Want some cake, Aunty Faith?"

"No," Faith answered. She sipped the beer she was drinking as her brother-in-law Simon Michaels came over to her. "Hey," she grinned. "What's up?"

"There's some guy here to see you," Simon coughed. "Says he's your biological brother."


	10. Chapter 10

**++++++ So this chapter kicks the story up a notch.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Ten**

"Wait-what?" Faith frowned, hearing what Simon had said but not processing it.

Simon looked over at the kitchen where through the window, Faith could see the messy black hair and black leather jacket that he was wearing. "This is my daughter's birthday party-"

Faith stood up with a scowl. "I told those people that I wanted nothing to do with him. Don't fucking blame me for any of this you gigantic ass-fuck." She and Simon had never gotten along, their issues steamed from high school where he was once the one with the top grades and the teacher's attention until Faith came along and continually kicked his ass education wise.

"What's going on?" questioned Faith's sister Samantha as she stood there holding a bucket of empty bottles for the recycling.

"Faith biological brother is here," Simon replied. "Take your drama elsewhere?"

Faith cocked an eyebrow. "Like how you and your shit came to Thanksgiving last year? And you trashed mum's dining room when you attacked your brother Danny?" she asked him. "And this isn't your house. It's our parents. Just be thankful mum is still at work otherwise this asshole attitude would be beaten out of you already."

"She's right," Samantha frowned. "Besides-this is a family event and any family of Faith's is family of mine."

"He won't be staying," Faith seethed. "But thanks, Sammy." She drained her beer and put it in the bucket Samantha held before advancing into the kitchen for last night's leftover meatloaf. "So you obviously didn't get the memo?" she frowned, head stuck in the fridge. "Oh we've hit gold!" she grinned.

She munched on a cold slice and gave him the once over. So this was her biological brother? He was wearing a pair of jeans, biker boots and a white top underneath the biker's jacket. He had the same messy black hair as she did and those piercing blue eyes were the same as hers as well. They even dressed alike which was incredibly weird even for her. "So what do you want?" she asked him.

He blinked. "This is super weird…I don't know how else to put this but I'm Richard…Richard Grayson. I'm your brother."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Well yes I can see that."

He sighed. "I really don't know how to do this."

"I can see that to," she nodded. "Did your fiancé tell you that I didn't want to meet you? Because I don't want to. I know our biological parents are dead and I don't care. I don't care how they died, I don't care why everything's happening. What I do care about though is that because of you and your little merry band of fucknuts, I am now living out of a storage unit. I've been kidnapped, blown up and held hostage. What I do I accept that there is an air of danger to it but I've never been hurt until I met you guys."

"My whole life I thought you were dead," Dick objected. "I was the one who taught you how to climb, I taught you how to roll and do tricks-"

"I don't remember you," Faith hissed. "All I remember is waking up in a hospital with my parents at the end of the bed. I don't want to remember you. Do you think that just because you're my biological brother that it just automatically makes me jump up and down wanting your acceptance? Do you think just because that woman spat me out it makes us best buds? It means nothing to me."

"Faith," Dick frowned. "Is it too much to ask that I get to know my sister? There's a whole family history you'd love to know about."

Faith pushed him back against the bench. She grabbed the top of his jacket in anger. "I need you to deliver this to your friends. If any of you ever come near me again without a legit reason-I will upload everything I have on you all to the internet. No more secret identities."

"Faith!" Samantha shouted, running in from the backyard. "Faith! Metropolis General just called-mum's been caught in a shootout."

Immediately Faith let Dick go and took off running.

Samantha frowned. "Simon told me who you were. Richard, is it? I's Samantha, nice to meet you under the circumstances."

"Has she always been like that?" Dick asked her. "So cynical?"

Samantha shook her head. "Not always. This cynical attitude is a result of her little PI business she has going. I'm a psychologist so I imagine this is pretty hard for you at the moment. Don't push. Give it some time and come back again if she'll let it." She patted her shoulder. "I have to go. Thank you for coming."

 **-XXX-**

Peter was waiting at the hospital when the entire family arrived. Whilst Cyrus and Samantha went to chat with the doctor, Faith hung back with Peter in the waiting room. "Your mum's gonna be okay, Faith."

"You know, don't you?" Faith asked him. "About the masked morons running around the world?"

Peter frowned. "Faith-listen-"

"Who shot my mother?" Faith scowled. "Who was it?"

He sighed. "I don't know. We stopped for lunch and got a call for backup-next thing I know someone shot your mother through bullet proof glass. The doctor thinks it was a sniper…"

"Who?" Faith snapped. "And don't lie to me. I can tell when people are lying."

"Purple and green clade friends have faced him before," Peter admitted. "His name is Deadshot. He's a professional sniper that never misses his mark. He usually poisons his victims but I think this was a warning shot."

"Yes," Faith snapped, "a warning shot to me."

"To you?" Peter asked her.

Faith turned around and headed for the doors.

"Faith!" he hissed. "Faith, leave it to the professionals."

"If the professionals did their job in the first place, my mother wouldn't be in an operating theatre," Faith snapped.

Peter sighed as he watched her leave. He waited a few seconds before he went to call his stepdaughter for some help. The only thing that Faith would serve to do is to get herself killed.

 **-XXX-**

Tim Drake was bored.

Very, very bored. Whilst everyone else was off doing their things, he was stuck in the manor doing his chemistry homework. He didn't think Bruce would mind if he used the Batcave computers to help him…and if he did…what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?"

He was midway through a paragraph on toxic elements when the cave's alarms started going off. Jumping to his feet, Tim spun around in time to see that girl Faith walking down the stairs like she owned the place.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Tim asked her, mildly impressed and shocked at the same time.

Faith laughed. "Like this was hard. I break in to places for a living." She walked over to the display cases at the back of the cave. "Batman. Robin. Red Robin. Batgirl. Nightwing. This is amazing."

"Despite the fact you seem to hate us all," Tim frowned, "you think it's awesome."

"I hate to stay here and chitchat but I want that suit," she informed him, pointing to the unused Batgirl suit. "I know it's original occupant is no longer using it."

Tim snorted. "That would be a no."

"Well then I'm really sorry about this," Faith replied before using a Taser on him. She watched as the teenager hit the ground and then turned to the case holding the black and yellow Batgirl suit. She opened the case and reached out to take the mask off the manikin.

"I imagine it would have been wiser to leave Master Drake awake enough to help you," Alfred spoke.

Faith glanced over to another entrance to the Batcave to see the butler standing there holding a tray of food. "I wasn't-" she stopped herself. No point in lying about what she was going to use it for. Faith had tracked Deadshot to Gotham and was going to kill him.

"I know exactly what you were going to do, Miss Faith," Alfred replied. "And I imagine you're going to require some assistance getting that on."

"You're going to help me?" Faith asked him.

"On one condition," he replied, "this suit is not to be used to kill. Capture only. Do you understand?"

"Not really," she replied. "But I guess I could change my original plan," Faith lied.

Alfred sat down the tray. "A gentleman doesn't usually ask this but would you be so find as to strip down to your underwear and put on top and briefs in the changing room? Eventually you can do this on your own but you will need some help."

"Right," Faith nodded. She put the mask back and went to do as Alfred asked. Suddenly it felt like it was going to be a long night.


	11. Chapter 11

**++++++ Sorry this wasn't out last night-I got distracted like a cat with something shiny.**

 **On a completely** **unrelated side note-has anyone seen Deadpool yet? I have, OMG hilarious!**

 **Anyway...I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Eleven**

Ironically it was raining.

Funny that, epic things only happen when it's raining…running along the edge of an apartment building, she followed Red Robin worried about losing her footing in the rain more than anything.

Tim had woken up just as Alfred had finished helping Faith put on the top part of the Batgirl suit. Only when he spoke with the butler was he prepared to put on the Red Robin suit and accompany Faith. Of course Tim knew the story behind the Batgirl suit. He knew that the original Batgirl was Barbara Gordon and that she had been attacked by the Joker which is why she was in a wheelchair now. Bruce hadn't told him much but he had figured most out on his own.

" _So the guy you're after shot your mum?_ " Red Robin asked her. " _Deadshot, right? I heard he laces his bullets with poison so his victims die anyway._ "

" _This was a warning to me_ ," she answered. " _I know it, Tim-_ "

" _Red Robin_ ," he reminded her. " _I'm Red Robin and you're Batgirl. We have codenames for a reason. Anyway-the guy?_ "

" _Why Batgirl and not Batwoman?_ " she asked for no particular reason. " _I don't want to insult the original wearer but do I look like a girl?_ "

Red Robin smirked. " _Nope. You're all woman there._ "

She smirked back at him. " _Nice try bird boy._ "

" _The guy?_ " Red Robin asked again.

" _He was a warning to me,_ " she told him, not feeling right about wearing the Batgirl suit and calling herself the name. But there was a job that needed doing…find out why her mum was shot and then killing the son of a bitch that did the deed.

" _What for?_ " Red Robin asked her.

" _The less you know, the better,_ " she replied. Running past a window, Faith stopped to look at herself in the glass. She shook her head and kept on going. She came to a stop when the building stopped and knelt down. Just across the street was one of those shitty pay by the hour motels-this was where she'd traced Deadshot to.

" _That the place?_ " Red Robin asked her.

She nodded.

" _So are you going to kill him?_ " he inquired.

" _That's none of your business,_ " Faith snapped.

" _It is_ ," he replied. " _The suit you're wearing has history…its original occupant was hurt really badly by the Joker-she's in a wheelchair now. You're insulting her by wearing that symbol to kill someone_ ," Red Robin warned her, pointing his finger into her chest. " _You're insulting all of us_."

" _Are you going to lecture me or show me how to jump off this damn building?_ " she snapped. Internally she was starting to have second thoughts about this crazy endeavour but her mother…someone came after her mother to get to her-there was no other conclusion.

" _Hold on,_ " Red Robin grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist. He may have been younger than her but he was most certainly taller than her ethereal form. Without warning he jumped off the edge of the roof and threw something-Faith was too busy trying to form any kind of sound be it a scream or some kind of thrilling shout.

" _I'm impressed you didn't scream the whole way across_ ," he smirked when the two of them hit the ground.

" _That was awesome!_ " Faith shouted. " _Can we do it again?_ "

Red Robin laughed. " _Don't you have some kind of revenge scenario going down?_ "

" _He's in room 23,_ " Faith frowned. She walked towards the rooftop entrance and walked in giving him no choice but to follow and stare at her ass in all that leather. Faith kept her eyes ahead, ignoring the transactions of drugs or flesh going on about them.

No one seemed to want to notice Batgirl and Red Robin walking the halls either.

How they knew the difference between the real deal and really good cosplayers Faith didn't want to know.

She found room 23 easily but there was one problem.

The hotel room was empty.

Faith kicked the trash bin across the room just as a phone started ringing. It was sitting on the table on top of an A4 sized envelope. She answered it in anger. " _Where the fuck are you?_ "

" _You're a little messy in your searches_ ," the voice smirked over the phone. " _I'm sure cheating spouses and bail jumpers are all well and good. You're a little out of your league here, Faith._ "

" _Deadshot_ ," Faith growled. "Floyd Lawton."

" _He said you'd be coming,_ " Deadshot answered through the speaker. " _Your answers are in the envelop on the table. You've twenty-four hours or the next bullet will kill her. I promise you. Goodbye._ " He hung up and Faith threw the phone against the wall, breaking it.

Red Robin picked up the envelop and opened it, inside was a cheque made out to twenty million with a note attached.

 _Miss Grayson,_

 _Next time I won't be so kind._

 _Give me what I want and take the cheque as a good will gesture._

 _L_

Faith snatched it off Red Robin and ripped them up in anger.

The only warning they got was the sound of shattering glass before the bullet tore through Faith's shoulder…

 **-XXX-**

"Bruce! Bruce!" Dick shouted, running into Bruce's office.

"Dick?" Bruce frowned, looking up from Wayne Technology paperwork.

Dick looked him up and down. "We can talk about this later-your little deception with my sister hasn't gone without notice. I was on my way here when I saw the news." He grabbed the TV remote and turned on the local Gotham news. "Have you been in the Batcave recently?"

"I just got back from work," he confessed. "Late board meeting." Bruce dropped his pen on top of the papers and got to his feet.

A pretty blonde woman, who Bruce had a past history with was standing in front of the cameraman in Chinatown. " _This is Allison Walker reporting for GNN, I'm here live in Chinatown where multiple sightings of the long gone Gotham Batgirl have been called into the police._ " A CCTV picture of someone in the Batgirl suit was flashed on the TV.

"What?" Bruce frowned.

"The Batgirl suit is missing," Dick told him. "And the Red Robin suit is gone as well. I stopped by the cave before I got here. I haven't checked the surveillance yet."

"Just what we need," Bruce sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damnit. I can't believe it. Alfred!" he shouted.

"Master Bruce," Alfred spoke, standing in the doorway. "I have a confession to make."

Bruce frowned as it slowly stated to dawn on him. "Alfred what did you do? Joker's going to see this and either come after Barb again or he's going to go after whoever is in the suit. Who's in the suit?"

"Miss Faith," Alfred answered. "She was going to steal it anyway."

Dick walked towards Alfred but Bruce put his hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Bruce! That's my sister. She's not even remotely ready for this. I didn't want this life for her at all! This is why you sent her away isn't it? Because I wanted to be Robin."

"Astute observation, Master Richard," Alfred frowned, "but when you think about it, Faith ended up fighting crime in her own way. She's a private investigator with degrees in criminology and forensic psychology. We don't always get what we want, do we? And besides, Miss Faith would have stolen it anyway. She already incapacitated Master Timothy."

Dick pinched his nose and walked by Alfred.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked him.

"I'm stopping Faith from doing something stupid and getting herself killed," Dick snapped. "And when I get back we'll discuss whether or not I can forgive you for hiding her away from me for all these years. And if we still have any kind of relationship at all."

Bruce sighed. "Alfred-over the years I've trusted your judgment better than my own. I hope this isn't a big mistake."

"Who better to take up the mantle of Batgirl than Miss Faith?" Alfred asked him. "Over the years you've taken in a plethora of lost souls-what makes her different? Because she's family and not an orphan, Master Bruce?"

"I think Dick needs some help," Bruce answered walking from the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**++++++ This is just a bit of a fun chapter...well fun for me and Tim...not really anyone else.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twelve**

Bruce and Dick were ninety percent suited up and ready to go. The two were arguing over the best ways to start the search in China town when Alfred practically came running down the steps. "Master Bruce!" he shouted. "Master Timothy is back with Miss Faith. She's been shot."

"What?" Dick yelled. He went to run up the stairs but Bruce stopped him. "Let me go!"

"Master Timothy said you'll need the cure for curare," Alfred replied, "her attacker was Deadshot."

Bruce jumped up from the computer and rushed over to the medical hall. He opened the fridge and looked for a vial ladled _Pyridostigmine_. "She needs a cholinesterase inhibitor," Bruce told him. He grabbed some medical equipment and they rushed up to the mansion where Tim was unmasked but still suited up and he'd taken off most of the Batgirl suit from Faith as she was unconscious on the bed.

"I think it's a light dose," Tim confessed to Bruce. "She's having trouble breathing but I was focused more on the blood. Alfred? Can I get a hand?"

Alfred started unpacking the First Aid Kit and took his coat off to roll up his sleeves.

Dick slammed Tim against the wall. "That's my sister!" he shouted. "You could have killed her!" he yelled.

Tim pushed him back. "I've spent an hour with her, an hour! If she wants to do something, no one will stop her. She incapacitated me! When I woke up, Alfred was helping her and I trust Alfred's judgment. You gonna go beat the hell out of an old man?" he asked him. "You're a thug!"

"Dick let him go," Bruce ordered. "Alfred is there a bullet?"

"Through and through, sir," Alfred replied.

Dick bit his lip, lying unconscious on that bed made him think of when he was ten and she was in a coma. He could still see her…she was so tiny with that bandage around her head and hooked up to all those wires that were keeping her alive.

"You need to leave," Bruce told him. "Now. Go have a drink, hit a dummy, I don't care. Just go."

"But-" Dick objected.

"Go!" Bruce ordered. "You're no use to us here. Call Suki. Like I said, I don't care. Just go."

Dick stormed out, slamming the doors behind him.

 **-XXX-**

It was four in the morning by the time Suki got to Gotham City. She caught a taxi to Wayne Manor and let herself in to find her fiancé. Dick was sitting in Faith's room as she slept on bloodied sheets. She'd needed a blood transfusion at midnight meaning that the Grayson siblings were both fast asleep.

Faith woke up in the morning just after seven feeling like she had the worst hangover ever. The pain vibrating through her body was horrific. She'd never felt so stupid in her life-it had all been a trap from the get go. She looked to the side of the bed to see Dick sitting in a seat reading a book and his fiancé was asleep on the nearby couch.

"Thank god you're okay!" Dick gasped, sitting up take her hand.

She pulled it away as she struggled to sit up and looked at Suki like she was gum on the bottom of her shoe. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what is he doing here?" Suki snapped. "He's your brother?"

Faith shrugged. "So we have the same baby mummy and baby daddy? Who cares? I don't. I have parents. Are you looking for some kind of acceptance because you're not gonna find it here? I'm not your sister. I don't want to be." Despite looking so pale and tired, she had this Grim Reaper look about her.

"Faith-" Dick objected.

"You need to leave me alone," Faith scowled. "I don't want you in my life. I don't want you as my brother. I don't want you breathing the same air as me."

"Faith-" he frowned, trying again.

"GET OUT!" Faith roared. "GET. THE. FUCK. OUT! NOW!" she screamed. "I don't want you! I don't want you in my life!" She grabbed the lamp off the nightstand and threw it at Dick, missing him by inches. "GET OUT!"

"You guys better go," Tim frowned from the doorway. He had in his hands some breakfast for Faith doing what Alfred normally would.

"Tim this isn't any of your business," Suki told him.

"Except it's not me she's telling to get out is it?" Tim asked. "It's you guys." He sat the breakfast tray on the small table in the middle of the room and came over to check Faith's stitched as she clutched her arm. "You've ripped your stitches," he frowned. "Moron."

"Can you get rid of them please?" Faith asked him weakly. "It's them or me. They're more mobile than me."

Tim stood up. "Dick, Suki. Out or I'll call the big man."

Dick frowned. "Faith-please?"

She refused to even meet his eyes.

Suki grabbed his hand and took him out. She stopped and looked back. "Would it kill you to be nice?"

Faith flipped her the bird.

Tim watched them leave and then locked the door behind them.

Faith sighed. "God would you look at me? I'm a fucking mess. I look like death warmed up."

"I think you look hot," Tim shrugged.

Faith laughed and winced. "Don't even lie to me. I look like shit. At least I smell good this time."

Tim laughed. "Well that's a plus," he shrugged, sitting back down to fix her stitches. "We'll sit here and talk about how hot you are instead of the obvious."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Tim, you're seventeen? I'm twenty-one. That's five years older than you."

"So why is it that when a guy's into an older chick they complain about age but when a chick's into an older guy they laugh about how mature he is?" Tim asked her. "By this point I've seen you naked a dozen times already."

She bit her lip to try and stop herself from laughing. "Thanks…I think."

"At this point I'll admit I like what I see," he shrugged. "Inside and out. You've a rockin' bod, you're the Boy Wonder's sister and you don't care about attachments."

"No guy wants to fuck a girl when she looks like death warmed up," Faith told him, "myself included. I'm not exactly the one gender type of person."

"Yeah and I'm a teenage boy," Tim objected. He leant in to kiss her only Alfred coughed, catching their attention. "Sorry Alfred."

Alfred said nothing as he came into the room. "Master Timothy you must finish getting ready for school and Miss Faith needs her rest."

Tim winked at Faith and left the room.

Faith sighed. "Thanks, Alfred. For that and for everything else…even though I failed epically."

"No matter," Alfred replied honestly. "You did the same as Master Bruce, Master Richard, Master Timothy and Miss Barbara did their first time. And in time if you choose to go out again you'll be better."

Faith shook her head. No. There would be no second time. "No."

Alfred smiled. "There is always a second time. You will heal, they all heal and then run around again. But in the meal time, you need to focus on getting yourself better again. Go home, be with your family. Master Bruce has business in Metropolis. He will take you home."

Faith bit her lip. Yes, it was time to go home and put all of this behind her…"What about Deadshot?"

"The Green Arrow and Shade are dealing with it," Alfred told her. "Now eat up."


	13. Chapter 13

**++++++ Sorry I didn't get this out last night but I had indigestion and it was a tad crippling.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Thirteen**

"And. We're. Back!"

Stepping back to admire her handy work, Faith took a deep breath inhaling the scent of the fresh black coat of paint on the wall behind her desk. "Would you look at that Timmy? As beautiful as a baby's ass."

"I honestly don't know how you can paint naked with the front door open and no one cares," Tim frowned, sitting on the couch behind her. He glanced sideways at the scorpions in the tank and frowned, he loathed the creatures, especially when he found on in his boxers the other day. He wanted to kill it but Faith picked it up in and spoke to it in a baby voice and she put it back with its friends.

Than there was the scorpion sitting on her naked shoulder without a care in the world whilst she painted.

Bonus was that if Faith ever decided to become a supervillain he'd call her Lady Scorpion and she'd be super hot but crazy with her army of bugs. It had been a surprise for him but on the discovery of the third scorpion tattoo it should have freaked him out so much.

"I'm wearing underwear," she shrugged. Faith sat the paint can down on the drip mats below the wall and grinned. She rolled her shoulder a few times, yes it had been a few months since Faith had been shot but sometimes her shoulder still pinched a little.

During those three months of healing and recuperation Faith had pulled her life back together one bit at a time. She'd fixed up her apartment and opened her business back up bit by bit, her mother was healing-both her and her father had taken a much needed vacation to Italy to visit family-that was a month ago.

The one constant thing Faith seemed to not be able to get rid of was Tim Drake. A month after she'd left Gotham, Tim had come to Metropolis on a week-long school excursion-at night he ditched his mates and found her cleaning up the soot in her apartment so he pitched in to help. The last night before he left they'd had drunken sex on her desk and it sort of seemed to go from there. Sometimes they had sex in person or they had cyber-sex but it was still all good.

Both were confident that Bruce didn't know the two of them were together but Tim had told him about a girl in Metropolis he met on his school excursion.

"You've got paint on your left tit," Tim told her bluntly.

When it came to the two of them there was really no relationship just sex. Faith got sex out of him and Tim got to brag to his mates that he was having sex with an older chick. It was a win, win.

"Wanna clean it off?" Faith asked him. She came over to him and straddled his waist after she'd slammed the door shut.

"Somehow I doubt that's able to be consumed by humans," Tim answered. He yanked her close and kissed her.

Faith reached down to his boxers and smirked when she gripped his growing leathery shaft. She bit his lip and gave him a quick tug that made him cry out. He groaned in pleasure as she started to move her hand up and down.

Tim ran his hands up her legs and gripped her hips, he rolled her over on the couch and hurried to get rid of his boxers.

Faith lightly traced her own fingers down her milky white thighs before she touched herself.

"Holy hell," Tim gulped. He licked his lips and descended down on her, grabbing her legs her eagerly thrust himself inside.

Faith arched her back, shouting out in ecstasy. Screw it, she thought. The neighbours were exhibitionists-why couldn't she? She wrapped her legs around him and he kissed her, the two of them doing a rushed, frenzied dance of flash and fluids.

He ran his hands up over her stomach and found her breasts, he pinched her nipples and she bit his chest. "Son of a bitch," Tim muttered.

Faith smirked. "Gotta give you a war wound to brag about," she laughed.

So he bit her neck with a shrug.

She squeezed her legs together and pulled him in closer.

Tim buried his head in her neck as he came without warning. He waited a few seconds before he rolled over beside her. "Sucks I've got school tomorrow," he sighed.

Faith laughed. "I've never fucked someone who said that," he told him. "Can you get me a towel or something to clean myself up with?"

Tim jumped up and walked into the bathroom. "What's the red dress for on your door?"

"Some charity event tonight," Faith replied. "I got asked to do the photos for that. Apparently there's a few events on tonight. This one is called _Homes for the Homeless_?"

Tim three a wet face washer at her and went to help himself to a drink. Smoke lay by the fridge and growled at him but stayed lying in his bed.

 **-XXX-**

So far tonight Faith had gotten three different numbers and was in a pleasantly buzzed phased. As she went to get herself another glass of wine she found the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Faith growled when she saw Suki's reflection in the ice sculpture. She turned around to the up-dressed Queen heiress nursing a glass of wine.

"Hello to you to, Faith," Suki smiled softly. "How are you?"

"I'm none of your fucking business," Faith replied. "Thought I'd take some photos of random people and get myself off to them. Real slowly."

"Did anybody ever tell you that you're disgusting?" Suki frowned, wrinkling her nose up at Faith.

"Anybody ever tell you how annoying you are?" Faith asked. "Shoo fly, don't bother me."

"I need to talk to you," Suki frowned. "I know you wanted us to stay away-"

"A memo which you haven't seemed to remember," Faith muttered. "Look-just keep staying away from me and I'll keep quiet about your wolf fetish. Deal?"

Suki frowned. "Honestly-if you just got to know us then you could-"

"Are you fucking deaf?" Faith snapped. "I don't want to do it. You're a psych student. Research what happens when biological family reaches out to the adopted party. Go do that whilst I do something over here." Faith turned away and went to get some pictures of a couple celebrities and their dates just to get away from Suki and her annoying face. She could hear a ringing phone in amongst all the music and chatter but still managed to get what she wanted.

"Your brother is in the hospital!" Suki gasped, running over to Faith.

"Will?" Faith gasped. "But he's in Iraq-what happened?" She forced her heart back into her chest when she realised that Suki was talking about. "Oh-you mean Richard, don't you?" she asked her.

"What else do you think I mean?" Suki asked her. "Your brother's been shot-four times."

"My actual brother, William," Faith frowned. She took the memory card out of her camera and put another in. "I'd say have fun but well-drop dead." She flicked the glass of red wine out of Suki's hands, covering the white dress she was wearing in the red liquid. With her camera geared up and ready to go, Faith wandered off leaving Suki soaked in wine that looked like blood.

 **-XXX-**

When Suki got back home, Dick was still in surgery so she was forced to stay in the waiting room whilst the doctors did their thing. Dick's partner, Izzy Simons told her that he'd been shot in a drug bust gone wrong. She was angry because he was distracted and had been for a while now-it wasn't until Suki confessed his mind was on that of his estranged sister who he thought was dead-Izzy confessed that up until that moment she was going to have the captain bench him.

Now all Suki had to do was wait for Bruce to get here-yes she was Dick's fiancé but she wasn't immediate family yet and no amount of money would make the nurse let Suki in by the waiting room.

Four hours into Dick's surgery, Bruce arrived to find Suki mulling over some horrible hospital coffee in a wine-stained dress. "Suki are you okay?" Bruce asked her.

Suki brushed the tears away from her face. "Not particularly. I keep thinking about Faith. Over and over again I can't get her out of my mind. She didn't give a shit about Dick. At all."

Bruce sighed. He sat down across from her. "I have a confession to make. About Faith."

Suki raised an eyebrow. "She has a twin sister?"

He laughed but shook his head. "No. Not that. When we get back to Wayne Manor-which you two will be staying whilst Dick gets back on his feet by the way-I'll show you Faith's medical records."

She frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The accident that killed the police," Bruce spoke, "Faith had brain surgery to relieve a build-up of pressure but she's got some dead nerve endings in the section of her brain that deals in emotions-feelings. She's a diagnosed sociopath."

Suddenly Suki felt like crap. She was a second year psychology student and yet she hadn't picked it up in her encounters with Faith. She'd just mistaken her for a colossal bitch.

Lack of remorse and guilt?

Faith.

Lack of empathy?

Faith.

Manipulative?

Faith.

Egocentric?

Faith.

Impulsive?

Faith.

Antisocial behaviour?

Faith.

They'd literally covered this in class a few weeks ago.

"That explains why you let a lot slide when it comes to her," Suki frowned.

Bruce nodded. "Yup. That's why I let a lot slide when it comes to Faith. Perhaps you need to come at it from a different angle?" he suggested. "You have a big brain-use it for once instead of your emotions. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to the doctor about Dick."

Suki sat back and bit her lip.

Yes, it definitely was time to look at this from a different angle.


	14. Chapter 14

**++++++ Just a quick note letting you guys all know as of Friday I will be going away for a few days so there will be NO updates from Friday 26th Feb to Tuesday 2nd March. That's factoring in washing and unpacking when we get back as well.**

 **Anyway...I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Fourteen**

Late night Chinese runs are always the best.

It was one am in the morning and the late night Chinese joint down the road was still open forcing Faith out of her foodless apartment and out for a two block walk. This time a night the city was just starting to wind down despite the fact it would be so alive in a few hours' time.

It was on her way back to her apartment with a bag full of food and munching on an egg roll that Faith saw a green flash zigzag through the sky. Faith stopped in her tracks and watched the green light fly back and forth uncontrollably before it eventually disappeared altogether with a huge crash.

"Walk away, Faith," she told herself. She continued walking but came to a stop just outside the paperstand and sighed. "You'll regret it," Faith told herself. She didn't listen to herself as she made her way into the dark park area.

The lights above her were admitting a low buzzing sound as well as just enough light to see. Faith stopped when she saw a funky green light coming from the trashed playground. There was a figure in the middle of the tangled mess wearing a mask. "Oh my god!" Faith groaned. "You fucking multiply like the plague. Superman. Batman. The Green Arrow. The Flash. Pisces. Shade. Cypher…now some guy in a green douchebag costume." She walked over to the stunned man and leant over him curiously. "What ya doing?" she asked him.

He blinked. " _Ah…nothing. Move along ma'am._ " The man in the green and black suit picked himself up and brushed the dirt off him. " _Nothing to see here._ " He raised his arm and that same funky green light came from the ring he was wearing and started putting the playground back together.

"That's awesome!" Faith grinned. She narrowed her eyes and frowned studying the man's face.

" _I assure you I'm fine_ ," he told her. " _The flying is a little rusty but thank you for your concern, ma'am._ "

She grabbed her ear and twisted it. "Nice try, Hal."

" _Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!_ " He shouted. " _How the hell did you figure out it was me?_ "

"You think that just because you're wearing a mask I can't compare your facial structure, Hal?" Faith teased. "I'm a PI not a moron." She marched him over to the park bench and they sat down. "So who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the Green Lantern," he told her, his voice changing to that of regular Hal.

Faith snorted. "The Green Lantern? Oh my god!"

Hal raised an eyebrow as Faith broke down laughing. "Are you okay?"

She finished laughing and held out the bag of egg rolls for him. "Is the Green Lantern hungry?"

"I'll never live this down," Hal groaned. "I suck at flying and you pick my secret identity out of thin air. Is it that obvious?"

"To someone like me probably," Faith shrugged, "the only reason I memorized your facial features was because I imagined staring into those gorgeous eyes as you fucked me senseless."

"Now where have you been my whole life?" Hal asked her. "Beautiful. No inhibitions'. Likes danger. Runs to a challenge…hey is that a bullet hole?" he suddenly frowned, observing the circular scar on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Faith shrugged. "Seems like it's a family thing to get shot. My biological brother is in the hospital-he got shot doing cop stuff."

"Got shot doing cop stuff?" Hal quoted. "Why aren't you with him?" he frowned. "When my mum died I tried everything to go see her but I got there too late."

"That sucks," Faith frowned. "However this is different. I haven't seen the guy since I was like six and even then I don't remember him. He doesn't seem to understand that I don't want him in my life because he'll fuck everything up. I have a parents who took me in and raised me as their own. They never pushed me aside for their real children. And I repay them by going back to the brother who abandoned me to start with?"

"You should still go see him," Hal answered. "It's funny the things left unsaid when a loved one dies."

"Yeah, never gonna happen," Faith frowned. "Don't you live in Coast City or something?"

"Yeah I got lost," he frowned making Faith laugh. "It's not funny."

"It really is," she nodded. "So…are you going to tell me how this happened?" Faith asked, pointing to his Green Lantern getup.

"We superheroes have to have some kinds of secrets don't we?" Hal asked her.

Faith shrugged, thinking back to her own failure with the Batgirl suit. "Yeah if you say so…egg roll?" she asked him, dying to change to subject.

"Oh-thank you," he grinned. Hal was sure the two of them in the park would have looked weird but who cares? Free egg rolls!

 **-XXX-**

"Shitty hospital coffee?" Tim asked, holding out the cup for Suki.

Suki took the cup with a sigh and a forced smile of gratitude. "Thanks Tim. You've been a big help. I just wish the doctor would let me in ICU. I'm as good as family." Dick had been out of surgery now for a few hours but the doctor still refused to let her in because she was not family.

It wasn't fair.

He shrugged. "It sucks but what can you do?"

Suki stared at her coffee picturing Dick in her head lying alone in that bed where she should be next to him.

"Holy TARDIS of Gallifrey!" Tim suddenly gasped, seeing Faith coming down the corridor.

Suki glanced up and her jaw dropped. "Faith? What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped.

"What the hell does it look like?" Faith snapped. "First it's all _but he's your brother, please come_ and now it's all _what the hell are you doing here?_ I'm seriously going to get psychological whiplash."

Suki took a deep breath. "Excuse me. I need the ladies!"

Faith watched her go and sighed. "That woman is exhausting."

"This is a huge shock," Tim frowned, "Suki said you rejected the opportunity to come."

She shrugged. "Pretty sure a girl can change her mind or is that not allowed?"

Tim held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry babe. Of course you can change your mind." He wrapped his arm around her waist and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "You okay?"

"A guy wearing a green and black leotard told me to come so I did," Faith answered. Honestly it had sounded better in her head when she thought about it.

"Can I have what you're taking?" Tim asked.

Faith shook her head and laughed a little. "You guys will see. Trust me."

"Oh my god!" Suki shouted. She marched over from the ladies room and planted her hands on her hips. "Bruce said you might have a girlfriend but this? Are you sleeping with Dick's sister?"

"You make it sound so tawdry," Faith replied. "So what? Guy can hit the g-spot like every time. As long as he's legal I don't care."

Tim chuckled a little.

"This isn't funny, Tim!" Suki seethed.

"Yeah it kinda is," Tim replied. "We're all worried about Dick but he's gonna pull through. Being a Debbie Downer won't help him pulling through."

"See Tim knows," Faith shrugged.

"I'm here worried to death if my fiancé will even pull through the night!" Suki screeched. "And you two are fucking kissing each other like love sick teenagers! They won't even let me see Dick!"

Faith shrugged. "None of that is really my problem is it? A friend told me to come so I came. What more do you want from me?"

Suki groaned loudly. "You are a certifiable lunatic and should be committed!"

"If you don't stop Miss Queen I will have you removed!" the nurse with the name tag Wanda spoke very loudly. "This is the Intensive Care Unit not Jerry Springer. Now what on earth is going on?!"

"Well I want to see my brother but Little Miss Socialite over there is refusing to let me," Faith scowled.

The nurse narrowed her eyes on Suki and turned to Faith. "Are you after Detective Grayson?" she asked.

Faith nodded. "Yes."

"Please come this way," Wanda smiled gently. "Miss Queen will be in the waiting room with Mr Drake. I'm sure you need to know about your brother's condition?"

Faith turned her head back to Suki as they walked in through the double doors, she smirked and stuck her tongue out at her as the doors closed.

Suki slumped back against the wall and buried her head in her hands to cry. She wished beyond anything and everything that Charlie was here right now-her best friend had no clue what she was going through right now, Suki almost wished she hadn't talked Charlie into gallivanting through time with Sara and Ray.

 **-XXX-**

Faith had a smirk on her face as she walked down the ward with the nurse. The smirk simply vanished when she saw the man lying there on the bed hooked up with wires and tubes like some kind of cyber man.

Her mind suddenly flashed backwards to a little boy lying in a hospital bed with a broken arm.

 _"_ _I made you card, Dwiky," a little girl told him. She jumped on his bed and hugged him. "Fwaith wov Dwicky. This much!" she exclaimed widening her arms as far as they could go._

 _"_ _That's enough sweetie, let your brother rest," her mother smiled, picking the girl up. "Are you alright?" she asked her son._

"Faith?" Bruce frowned, seeing her stand there at the end of the bed. "What are you doing here?" He stood up and came around the side of the bed to put his hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to be here."

"I-I-sorry Bruce," Faith whispered. She turned and took off running, not bothering to stop until she was outside. Faith stopped in the parking lot and kicked the trash can beside her. She had no idea what she was even doing here anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

**++++++ We have an al Ghul in this chapter...**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Fifteen**

Bruce Wayne and Suki Queen were the first faces Dick Grayson saw when he woke up. He felt groggy, sore and blurry but by god he felt good to be alive. "Water," he rasped.

Suki was the first to jump up out of her seat and get him some water. She was so glad to see him awake, over thirty hours he'd been sleeping since his eight-hour operation. Bruce had made Suki go home and get some sleep, by the time she'd come back, the doctors had moved Dick into his own private room and he was now allowed visitors. "Here you go, honey," she smiled, fixing his bed so he could sit up. "Small sips."

"How you feeling?" Bruce asked him, leaning forward to push the call button on the wall. "Care to tell us how exactly you got shot?"

"I've been distracted," he confessed, "my mind has been on Faith. She's all I can think about."

Bruce sighed. "This is part of the reason why I sent Faith away. If you were distracted fighting someone like Mr Freeze or Joker you could die."

"And I get that," Dick frowned as the nurse Wanda stuck her head through the door.

"Finally you're awake, detective," Wanda smiled. She came over to check his vitals and wrote on his chart. "Everything's looking good detective. If all goes well-you'll be released in the week to go home. I'll go get the doctor."

Suki sighed. "Thank god. I was so worried…the doctors wouldn't let me in to see you-"

"Just leave it, Suki," Bruce warned her. "What's done is done and you don't need to be stressing Dick out anymore." He got to his feet and straightened his jacket. "I'll call Alfred and tell him to get your room ready. You'll be staying at the manor till you're back on your feet."

Dick handed Suki back the cup of water and leant back to breath heavily. "I'm sorry you had to worry, Suk. I'm okay. It was my stupid fault."

Suki snorted. "If none of this had happened in the past few months with Faith then you wouldn't have gotten shot!"

He reached out and put his hand on her knee. "It's not Faith's fault. Don't blame her. I'd rather you didn't…she didn't shoot me. She wasn't the one that stopped me from checking the closet. I did it. Okay?"

Suki sighed. "She just-"

"I'd rather you didn't!" he snipped. "Damnit, Suki! What does it take for you to just fucking leave something alone!" Dick started coughing as the doctor and the nurse came in. Both rush over to him to check his stitches.

"Miss Queen," Wanda frowned, "we went over this yesterday when you were screeching like a banshee in the halls at Miss Grayson. The detective had eight-hour surgery after being shot. He needs rest and a zero stress environment."

"Faith was here?" Dick asked.

"She still is," the doctor smiled. "You needed a blood transfusion and Miss Grayson was a perfect match. She's getting ready to leave soon. Says she needs to go home but we've made her take a seat so she doesn't hurt herself."

"I want to see her," Dick breathed.

Wanda frowned. "Doctor do you mind?"

"Go on, the detective seems to be okay," he answered.

Dick licked his lips and Suki gave him more water. "What is Faith doing here?" he asked.

"She said a friend talked her into coming," Suki admitted. "Listen-I was talking with Bruce about Faith-"

"Faith!" Dick breathed.

Faith leant against the door frame. "You look like shit warmed up, Grayson." She came in and sat down in the chair on the other side of the bed. "How's he doing doc?" she asked him.

"Good," the doctor answered. He checked his chart and put it back. "At the end of the week he can go home. Call me if you need me."

"So you totally kicked my ass in the getting shot department," Faith joked.

"Not even remotely appropriate!" Suki seethed as Dick smiled.

"Suki," he frowned. "I'm glad you came, Faith. Mean's a lot."

"On the plus side I'm totally inside you now," she smirked. "Maybe you'll start to get interesting and gain a personality."

Suki bit her lip. How could one person upset her as much as Faith did? "I'll go and get some coffee." She got up and walked out leaving Dick and Faith alone.

"So when you're like better we should probably have like some coffee or something?" Faith frowned.

"You suck at this," Dick told her.

"Eat me," Faith replied.

Dick sighed and looked at her sitting in the chair all unsure of what to do.

"Is there anything bothering you?" Dick asked her.

"I do not like your fiancé," Faith told him. "I am aware I've upset the apple cart but your fiancé-I have my issues and I appreciate them not being rubbed in my face. She's trying to make this work and I'd rather not put all my eggs in that basket if this doesn't. I don't need my family actually knowing about this. If she ever comes after me again I will put her down. That's a promise."

"Faith-if we're going to be in each other's lives…I would appreciate it if you would try for my sake?" Dick pleaded. "I know Suki will."

Faith got up and went to the door. She turned back to Dick and frowned, "I'll try. But don't expect me to be her best friend. Get some sleep Richard. I'll come and see you in the morning."

As Faith left she past a woman in the hallway wearing an expensive looking overcoat. She didn't see the woman in question go in to Dick's room and make herself at home looking at his chart.

"My, my, my, shot four times, aren't we a candidate for the Pit?" she smirked.

Dick scowled and wince in pain. "Talia-what are you doing here?"

"Can't I come and see an old friend?" Talia gasped, feigning mock hurt. "You wound me, Richard.

"Talia," Bruce frowned from the doorway. He came into the room and stood at the end of the bed. "You need to leave."

Talia stood up. "I was offering the service of the Pit."

"I said you need to leave," Bruce warned her. "Now."

She shrugged. "Alright. The offer stands if you need it. We should do dinner Bruce," Talia smiled, brushing his arm. She made her way from the room and followed the halls to the parking lot. "Are you alright?" Talia asked, seeing Faith practically shredding a Styrofoam cup in her hands.

"Family," Faith hissed through gritted teeth. "My brother's fiancé is an inconsiderate, whiny bitch and my brother is a pain in my ass."

The woman frowned. "So I gather you have a grudge against them?"

Faith paused. "I wouldn't call it a grudge but more like I wish they'd just stay out of my life and leave me alone."

Talia smirked. "Well-I can help you with that if you like. Talia al Ghul, miss-?"

"Grayson," she answered. "Faith Grayson."

"Well Miss Grayson," Talia spoke, "I feel that you and I could be of service to each other in the long run. There's a certain over-grown mammal that I'm having some problems with."

Faith frowned. "You-you know about the Bat?"

Talia laughed. "Of course I do. Miss Grayson, I can give you what you want-a life free of the Bat and his friends. Will you accept my offer?"

Faith's bullshit meter wasn't going off but she could sense there was a catch. "What's the catch?" she asked her. "There's always a catch and you've catch written all over your face."

"Leaving your friends and family behind for a long period of time?" she asked. "What I offer you is worth it, Miss Grayson."

Faith cocked an eyebrow. "No offence lady but the answer is no. Go offer your snake oil to someone else." She turned and went to walk off when a sharp object pierced her neck. Faith didn't even have time to turn around before her whole body shut down.

 **-XXX-**

It was only the following morning when Bruce had realised that Faith had completely vanished off the face of the earth. He didn't know how Dick would take this news at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**++++++ Note-there is a five month gap between the events of chapter 15 and 16.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Sixteen**

Five months it had taken Richard Grayson to be able to return to both work and the streets of Gotham. Five months of resting, therapy and searching for his missing sister had stressed him out so it was nice to be returning something as basic as foiling robberies instead of arguing with Suki and Bruce over what he was doing that day.

Dick had been given the all clear and tonight was his fist night back out fighting crime. He had to do something to get his mind off Faith. Five months she'd been missing-not a single trace of her existed.

Bruce was looking everywhere.

Oliver had his feelers out and his wife was even helping as well.

Everyone Dick knew with connections was using them but it was like she'd stopped existing altogether. During this time he'd gotten to know her adoptive family and he could see why she didn't want to just drop them for him. They were good people.

" _How are you feeling?_ " Black Wolf questioned with a smile on her face.

" _You know I wish to fucking god everyone would stop asking me that_ ," Nightwing snapped. " _Keep asking me and I may just have to go postal on everyone._ " He cracked his neck and walked to the edge of the building.

" _There's trouble across town_ ," Batman spoke, walking across the roof. " _Simple bank robbery._ "

Nightwing smiled. " _That's perfect._ " He turned around and winked at the two before he fell off the roof.

" _You have to stop worrying about him_ ," Batman told her. " _All birds need to fly eventually._ "

" _Real poetic_ ," the Black Wolf replied before the two of them followed Nightwing.

By the time they got to the bank, the cops were cleaning up the scene.

" _Wait here_ ," Batman ordered as he descended into the streets to speak with someone. " _Commissioner Gordon?_ " Batman called from the darkness.

The commissioner said something to his men before turning to walk back over to his car. "You're a little late to the party, Batman," he told him. "The robbery was foiled ten minutes ago. We're just doing the clean-up."

Batman looked over at the collection of criminals. " _Joker's entire gang?_ " he frowned. " _Who did it?_ "

"Whoever it was disabled the Bat Signal," Gordon confessed, "some woman in a mask with red boots. The security footage is grainy but she's wearing some kind of symbol on her chest. Witnesses all say she disabled them without one fatality or wound."

" _Hey Bats, we've got a small problem_ ," Nightwing called out over the coms. " _Red headed fury's up here and she's good. Like Al Ghul good_."

" _Commissioner_ ," Batman nodded. He raised his grappling hook and fired it to the roof before following it. He propelled himself up to the roof and landed on the edge just as Nightwing was tossed by him. Batman grabbed him before he went over the edge.

" _Lower your weapons or the girl gets it_ ," she ordered. Nightwing and Batman both lowered their weapons as the woman in the black mask held a blade to Black Wolf's neck. Neither of them had gotten a very good look at her before she'd taken the heiress hostage. " _Perfect…the meeting of vigilantes has come to order._ "

" _Who are you?_ " Batman asked her.

" _It's not a question of who I am but more a question of who you are, Bruce Wayne_ ," she smirked.

Batman frowned. " _How do you know that name?_ "

" _I'm not an idiot_ ," she replied. " _Bruce Wayne. Richard Grayson. Suki Queen. You can call me Batwoman._ " She ran the blade a little across Wolf's neck and she winced. " _We'll take the emotional baggage out of this for now, shall we?_ " she asked as Wolf dropped to the ground. " _Don't worry, she's alive. It's a paralytic toxin-she can still breath perfectly fine but I didn't want to listen to the whining. How do you do it?_ "

" _That's my fiancé you're talking about_ ," Nightwing snapped. He stepped forward and Batman put his hands on his shoulder to stop him.

" _Are you setting up shop in my town?_ " Batman asked her. He looked her up and down, she seemed to be wearing a black light-weight Kevlar body suit with a red bat symbol on the front, she wore a red utility belt with red knee high lace up boots, red gloves, a black mask and a black cape with red on the inside. She had to have been wearing contacts cause her eyes were red but her eyes were black.

" _Fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly, Gotham gotta get some new heroes_ ," she smiled.

" _Who are you?_ " Nightwing demanded to know.

" _Now that would be telling_ ," she smirked, backing away to the edge of the building. " _There's a new player in town, please be gentle on me. You could get hurt._ "

" _Bats_ ," Nightwing frowned, eager to edge over to this new Batwoman.

" _Oh did I forget to mention your fiancé needs to injections to either side of her neck so the paralytic doesn't kill her?_ " Batwoman asked innocently. " _Five minutes before she actually dies…oh and you've got sixty seconds_." She dug something from the pouch attached to her belt and threw it at Nightwing. " _You'll need someone to hold her down. Later boys. We'll catch up-do coffee. TTFN._ " She jumped off the building as Nightwing and Batman ran over to the Black Wolf.

Batwoman whooped as she flew through the sky, travelling a couple of blocks before she found who she was looking for. " _How did I go?_ " she asked, landing on the motel roof with a soft thud.

"Oh you are perfect, my vengeful Fury," she grinned. "Father did well to recommend you to come back to Gotham. The scorpions sting is deadly to anything it touches."

"So what now?" she asked her. This time her voice was normal and she had taken her mask off.

"You return home, Burj Aleaqarb," she answered. "But the manner in which you get there isn't pretty." She looked either side of her and two men dress head to toe in black hooded suits came from the darkness. "But I know you can take a beating with the rest of them. My son will be with you the whole way. Take care of him. He's only ten and the most precious thing in the world to me."

"Yes, Talia," Faith replied, bowing her head.

 **-XXX-**

The following morning when Alfred opened the front door to get the morning paper the butler got the surprise of his life. "MASTER BRUCE! MASTER RICHARD!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "Miss Faith!" he gasped.

Alfred took his coat off and came up beside the young boy who was supporting the bruised and bloody mess that was Faith Grayson. He took most of her weight off the young boy and the three of them went inside.

Bruce and Dick came running out of the dining room with Suki not far behind them. "Alfred is everything alight?"

"Miss Suki please collect the medical kit from the cave at once," Alfred instructed.

"Oh my god," Suki gasped seeing Bruce pick Faith up in his arms.

Bruce carried Faith into his office and put her on the lounge. Immediately he tested her pulse and her eye site as Dick hovered over her intermittently. "Dick are you alright?" he asked him.

"Faith!" Dick gasped as her eyes flicked opened. "Faith?"

"Damien!" she gasped.

The boy half hid by the door, looking into the room. "Faith?" he answered.

"Who is the boy?" Bruce asked her. "And where have you been?"

"His name is Damien," Faith winced as Bruce picked glass out of her head wound. "Damien Wayne. Bruce-he's your son."

Bruce froze. "Excuse me? He's my what?"

"Your son," Faith answered. "Talia…she took me from the hospital after Dick got shot…Damien helped me escape." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in pain. Faith reached out and grabbed Dick's hand, "everything hurts…" Faith whispered before falling back into the black.

 **Burj Aleaqarb means Scoprion in Arabic...**

 **Or at least according to Goggle translate ++++++**


	17. Chapter 17

**++++++ This will most likely be my last update of this story until Tuesday/Wednesday next week.**

 **I'm on holidays.**

 **I will update another one of my fics tomorrow if I get the time but bank on this been the last one for a week.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Seventeen**

Faith woke up to find Dick asleep in the chair beside the bed. Someone had obviously moved her during the day or the night considering it was the morning sun that was peeking through the curtains. Carefully she climbed out of bed and walked across the room to the bathroom where she closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror.

She frowned and shook her head. "Wow-thanks for the beating Talia," Faith frowned. She brushed her teeth quickly before hoping into the shower to relieve her aching muscles. The last few months hadn't been what she would call easy but she lived…well she lived in a way. She ran her fingers over the scar just above her heart and bit her lip.

Faith hated that scar.

 **-XXX-**

 _She felt the blade pierce through her stomach before she saw it._

 _Faith stumbled back and collapsed against the wall with a dagger sticking out of her chest. Resting her head back against the wall, she took a deep breath and flipped her killer the bird._

 _"_ _She's spirited," he answered, "very much so even in the face of death. I admire that no matter the person." Turning, he looked his daughter in the eyes. "Are you sure you picked the right target?"_

 _"_ _As sure as anything," Talia replied. "We only need a way to separate Bruce from his little band of followers and bring him back. Your little gamble with Oliver Queen failed so now it's my turn."_

 _"_ _Mind your tongue, child," he warned her. He walked over to her and pulled the dagger out. "If you insist on carrying on this gambit, wait until she's dead and put her in the pit. It'll break her."_

 **-XXX-**

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

 _Knock._

Faith stuck her head out of the shower. "What?" she yelled. "Can't a girl get naked and wet without being interrupted?"

"Miss Faith," Alfred spoke, "I was wondering if you would join us in the dining hall for breakfast? Master Richard has gone and Master Damian is waiting for you." The door opened the slightest and Alfred stuck some clothes on the chair by the door before it closed again.

"Thanks Alfred," Faith smiled. She turned the shower off and dried herself. Once she was dressed in the leggings and loose shirt, she pulled her hair back into a messy bun and came out to find Damian was indeed sitting on her bed. "Ibn al Xu'ffasch," Faith frowned, "what are you doing?"

"Burj Aleaqarb," he frowned, "I slipped out to see mother last night. She asked me to give you this." Damian held up a necklace with a green teardrop pendant on it. "It holds some of the Lazarus Pit inside. Don't loose it. And call me Damian."

"So how is he?" Faith asked as she put the pendant around her neck. "Bruce?"

"Everything my mother said he would be," Damian answered. "Although I wish to strangle that woman with her own intestines. She insisted on cutting up my food last night so I stabbed her in the hand. Bruce did not approve."

Faith snorted as the two of them walked from the room. "I assume we need to get our stories straight?"

"No one has asked so I assumed they were waiting for you," Damian confessed. "I will play the fearful child. You can tell them what you like?"

Dick practically jumped up from his seat when the two of them came into the dining room. He almost hugged her but stopped. "Are you alright?"

Faith reached out and hugged him. "Everything hurts, but I'm fine, Dick. I promise you." He hugged her back tightly and then escorted her to her seat beside Bruce.

"I don't mean to put undue pressure on you, Faith," Bruce frowned, "but what exactly happened?"

Faith looked down at the English breakfast in front of her. When the smell of bacon flooded into her nostrils she immediately started shoving her food down, stopping only to have a drink of juice. Everyone just sat there in silence and watched her. She took a pause half way through and grinned. "God I missed bacon!" she laughed.

"You eat like a pig," Damian frowned.

"No I ate a pig," she joked. Faith turned her head to look out the window and sighed. "It all really happened in a blur. One moment I was out the front of the hospital and the next moment I was in some place in the desert that I have no clue where." She turned to Damian, "my kidnapper was his mother. Talia."

Bruce seemed to get a little pale at that revelation. "How did you escape?" he asked her.

"Damian helped me," Faith confessed. She rubbed the stab wound again. It seemed to be a bit of a nervous habit she was developing.

Dick frowned. "Are you alright? I noticed when we were checking your wounds that you had a scar right above your heart."

"He killed me," Faith muttered, pushing her food around her plate. "Stabbed me in the heart…it's funny…ever since I accidentally took that picture I've found out aliens exist, magic is real and there's a fucking pit that can bring the dead back to life."

Dick dropped his cup of juice.

"What is she talking about?" Suki asked him.

"The Lazarus Pit," Tim frowned, "it can bring the dead back to life. It's guarded and ruled over by Ra's al Ghul."

"Wait?" Suki frowned, "you mean Nyssa al Ghul don't you? She has a sister?"

"And apparently a nephew," Tim snorted into his food. "So the pip squeak helped you escape?"

"Do not call me a pip squeak!" Damian snapped.

Faith nodded. "yes. He did help me escape. Damian knows the ins and outs of Nanda Parbat so he helped me escape under the condition I brought him back to Gotham with me. We ran into some trouble with some members of the League but we managed to escape. Between Damian and myself we make a half-decent warrior."

Damian snorted. "If you say so."

"What was Talia's purpose with you?" Suki asked, nursing a cup of herbal tea.

Faith shrugged. "I don't know. But she and her father were teaching me how to fight. Maybe it was something to use against you. I never really got any questions answered. The only reason we escaped because there was a solar eclipse. They couldn't see us."

"It's good to have you back, Miss Faith," Alfred smiled. "I have begun the preparations with the Metropolis PD to close your missing persons case."

"How are my parents?" Faith asked.

"They will be here tomorrow," Bruce assured her. "A lawyer will also meet you here. We need to keep this as low key as we possibly can. Now I've arranged for a friend to stay with you tonight."

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Um-why do I need a baby sitter?"

"There's a new bat in town," Tim replied. He shrugged when Dick and Bruce shot him a glare that could kill. "She would have figured it out anyway. Some chick called Batwoman."

"Batwoman?" Faith asked. She shrugged. "I suppose it's better than Batgirl."

Dick reached across the table and gripped her hand. "I'm glad you're okay, Faith. I really am. I was worried that with you and me reaching an understanding at the hospital than you just vanished-I might have done something to drive you away."

Faith paused. "Oh my god!" she gasped. "Hal?"

Standing in the dining room door way was Hal Jordan wearing biker boots, jeans and a black shirt, the mast of the five o'clock shadow so it seems. "Faith?!"

"Wait you two know each other?" Dick asked him.

"That's my baby sitter?" Faith asked Bruce.

Suki raised an eyebrow. "Oh I understand now. Some guy in a green and black leotard-that would be Hal who talked you into seeing Dick?"

"That would be Hal," both Hal and Faith confirmed.

Faith should have been worried as to how she was going to pull off this new double life but right now it was good to be home even if she was to make the earth quake.


	18. Chapter 18

**++++++ Hey, hey, hey!**

 **I'm back from holidays! We had such an amazing couple of days away from life. Sometimes its good to have a break.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Eighteen**

Whilst Alfred had taken Damian and Faith to purchase some clothes, Bruce took the others down to the Batcave. Suki, deep in discussion with Dick didn't notice that it wasn't just the four of them.

"SUKI!" came the sound of a familiar scream.

"CHARLIE!" Suki gasped, seeing her best friend, Charlie Allen leaning up against the computer consoles. She took off from beside her fiancé and threw herself in the arms of the younger girl. "I missed you little fish!"

Charlie winced. "Not so hard, _volk_ ," she practically begged.

Suki pulled back. "What happened?" she asked her. "You look so pale!"

"She almost died!" Barry snapped.

Suki's eyes widened. "You almost died? How?"

Charlie opened her mouth to speak but Barry cut her off. "By trying to take Savage on by herself!"

"Wow Charlie it's amazing how much your voice has changed," River deadpanned. Beside Barry was River and Oliver and a woman that Suki had never met before. "I mean seriously it's uncanny how much you sound like Barry. Genderbend!"

Barry shot River a glare and she poked her tongue out at him. "It's not something to joke about River. We've faced Savage before and almost died…I didn't want this to repeat itself."

"Barry, relax," Hal joked, "your sister looks fine. A little pale but give the girl a break."

"Thanks random stranger," Charlie answered.

"Oh, Hal Jordon," Bruce spoke, "this is Charlotte Allen. Charlie this is Hal Jordon. I offered him a spot in the league and he said yes."

He flashed a grin. "S'up. And who is this lovely looking wall flower?" Hal asked, sliding over to the Asian woman standing there like a statue. "Hal Jordon."

"This is Doctor Bierezz Yamashiro," River introduced her, "she's been helping us with some problems regarding Sara and Thea as well. The moment Oliver told her about Faith she said she was coming with us."

"Help with what?" Bruce questioned.

"Thea is suffering the effects of the Lazarus Pit," Oliver sighed, "it's only a matter of time until Faith starts suffering it as well."

"From what we understand it's a kind of blood lust," Bierezz explained. "The blood lust only sates when Thea kills someone. It will be only a matter of time until that same blood lust consumes Miss Grayson. She will be driven to kill someone."

"She's out with Alfred and Damian," Tim panicked. "How long does the blood lust take to consume them?"

"How did she escape?" Oliver questioned. "And who is Damian?"

Bruce rubbed his temple. "She escaped with my son, Damian."

"Your what?" River asked him. "You have a son?"

"With Talia al Ghul," Suki replied, "apparently Nyssa has a sister."

"Ra's al Ghul's grandson is your son?" Oliver pretty much gasped. "And he's here!"

"Oliver," Bruce frowned, "I've gone over the risks in my own mind a million times over. Damian could be the biggest risk ever considering he's a boy."

"He's the heir to the Wayne Empire!" Oliver argued. "Ra's has a lot of resources in hand but Wayne Technology?"

Bruce cleared his throat. "If I die, the ownership of Wayne Tech goes to my sister."

"You have a sister?!" River, Oliver and Suki shouted.

"Yeah her name's Katie," Dick grinned, "she's the annoying little sister that no one wants."

"Where is she?" Oliver asked him. "Ra's won't hesitate to take her out if push comes to shove."

Dick and Tim both laughed. "Yeah. Right."

"Katie is with someone I trust more than anyone," Bruce answered. "Ra's al Ghul will never be able to find her and if he does he has to get passed her teacher. She's safe."

"What about Faith?" River asked. "I hate to be the little voice everyone's ignoring but what if Faith didn't escape? What if she's the Sword of Ra's al Ghul to destroy everything?"

"That's my sister!" Dick argued.

"And I get that!" River snapped. "I'd give my life for my sisters and my brother but what if she's not the victim but now the weapon?"

"That's harsh, River," Charlie frowned, arm around Suki and head on her shoulder. "But I get where you're coming from."

"So she's been brainwashed?" Oliver asked. "How do you even begin to combat something like that? Like therapy or something?"

"SHUT UP!" Dick snapped. "Stop talking about my sister like she's the bad guy! She's my fucking sister!"

"But what if they're right?" Suki frowned. "It's funny that this Batwoman appears, Faith suddenly appears and so does Damian."

"I won't have any of it," Dick snapped. "Not against Faith. I lost her and I won't let your paranoid delusions drive her away. Talk about her without me. I will stand by her no matter what."

"Where are you going?" Suki asked him when he headed back up the stairs.

"None of your business," Dick snapped.

Suki ran her hands through her hair. "God this is so stressful."

"What happened to your hand?" Oliver suddenly asked her, seeing the bandage on her hand.

"That little demon stabbed me!" Suki snapped. "With a fork. He was so freaking quick. All I did was ask him if he needed someone to cut his food."

River laughed. "Oh wow. Sorry Suki but that's hilarious."

Bierezz cleared her throat. "Shall I take a look at it?" she asked her.

"Alfred cleaned it," Suki replied. "But thank you."

Charlie stood up and stretched. As she did, Suki could see an ugly pink scar on her neck that ran underneath her clothing. "We'll talk later, _volk_. Bierezz and I need to talk about Ray. I'll be here a couple days before Rip comes and gets me again."

Suki sat in the chair that Charlie has been sitting in and sighed. "So what now?"

"River and I will travel to Nanda Parbat and see what we can find out," Oliver spoke. "At least now we know where Faith was so it narrows down how she could have gotten out of the country. It will take a couple of days but we can get you what you need."

"Thank you," Bruce replied.

"Tessa can hold down the fort with Darhk," River nodded confidently. "Barry's got his own shit to handle back home. We all cool?"

"We cool," Bruce nodded. "I take it the good doctor is staying?" he asked, nodding to the doorway Bierezz and Charlie just disappeared into.

"Just to get what she needs and she'll take a return flight back to Star City," Oliver replied. "But if things get bad…call Barry-he's got a couple of telepath's in his pocket."

Suki's eyes widened when he realised that Barry had a slight red tinge to his face. "Barry's got a girlfriend?"

Barry frowned. "Don't sound so surprised," he told her. "Her name is Starla. She's a meta, so is her sister. Scarlet can help if we need it."

"So what about me?" Hal asked.

"Stay with Faith," Bruce answered. "You had a relationship prior to the kidnapping. Continue it. Faith likes you, she wouldn't have just gone to see Dick in the hospital on a whim. She went because she likes you. And her reaction when she saw you was that of the Faith I know."

"Boring," Hal frowned, "but okay. Only cause she's kinda awesome."

"I really hope we're wrong about this," River frowned, "I feel like we could have really ruined any trust Dick has in us."

"I do hope you are also right," Bruce nodded. "If Ra's has turned Faith into a weapon we could be facing some serious problems."


	19. Chapter 19

**++++++ Just letting you know that this story has a shelf life...**

 **It's got probably fifteen chapters to go and it's complete.**

 **Anyway...I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Nineteen**

"What on earth is that?!" Damian demanded to know, staring at the plate in front of him.

"It's a hamburger," Tim answered across the table. "Friday's usually hamburger night cause Bruce works late." He shoved some chips in his mouth and munched away.

Damian stuck his nose up at it. "Take it away. Make me something else."

"Alfred's day off kid," Dick muttered. "Make it yourself."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Give it a go, Damian. The patties are fresh. Just try it without sticking your nose up at it."

Damian shot her a glare. " _Ybdw muthir lilaishmizaz,_ " he snipped.

" _La ramy nubatan fi wajhi alssumuww almalaki alkhass bik_ ," Faith argued. She glanced at her brother and shrugged. "There really wasn't much to do so Damian taught me Arabic. He's just been a brat."

"Do not call me a brat!" Damian snapped. He got out of his seat and stormed out past Suki and Charlie as they came into the dining room.

Charlie raised an eyebrow when he pushed by her. "So that is young Master Wayne?" she asked.

"Don't be a bitch," Faith frowned, "you've no idea what that kids been through." She picked at the chips on her plate. "He's been groomed to take over from Bruce and from Ra's. His attitude comes from what is expected of him." Faith rubbed her chest.

Charlie and Suki sat down in the empty seats at the table. "So the rumour around the JL table is that you're Dick's sis. Yay or nay?"

Suki poked her. "Don't!"

"I'm just interested in what I missed," Charlie frowned. "Don't be a party pooper. I'm Charlie Allen by the way."

"I know," Faith answered. "Central City's Pisces."

Charlie frowned. "Wow. She is as good as you said. Or is that annoying?"

Faith got to her feet. "Excuse me." She made her way for the door and left them in the dining room, as she walked out, she noticed the distance between Suki and Dick. She stopped just outside the doorway, her hand clutching the necklace.

"That kid's a spoilt brat," Tim breathed. "Good thing the company goes to Katie instead of the little prince."

"Shut up!" Suki snapped. "What did Bruce say?"

 _Katie?_ Faith frowned. _Who the hell is Katie?_ She asked herself. She went back up to her room where Damian was waiting by the window. " _Yjb ealayna alkhuruj fi almasa'?_ " she asked him.

"I never thought you'd ask," Damian huffed. He opened the window and jumped out. Faith shook her head and followed him, landing on the ground with cat-like precision. Damian showered Faith the route he had taken from the mansion the previous night. There was a storage facility downtown where Talia had stored the gear that they needed.

It was set up just like Faith's storage shed in Metropolis.

"When your mother became involved with Bruce," Faith frowned, checking out her gear, "did she mention anything to you about a Katie?"

Damian shook his head. "No. Why would she?" he inquired.

"Because if Bruce dies, Wayne Tech goes to this Katie," Faith replied, "and not his blood relation."

"Can you use your so called skills to find her?" Damian snapped.

"Don't take attitude with me, kid," Faith snapped. "I can find her. It's my job to find things people want hidden, Damian." She sat down at a computer and turned it on as Damian continued with their gear.

He looked at the Batwoman suit and frowned. "Answer me this, Faith. Why Batwoman?"

"It was your grandfather's idea," Faith answered. "The day he gave me my name, _Burj Aleaqarb_ , he suggested it. A symbol that brings hope can be used to bring pain and suffering. Batwoman will take down the Batman."

"You're awfully cocky with your abilities," Damian frowned, "I am frequently told that the Batman is the best kind of fighter."

"What happens when you separate a pack leader from the pack?" Faith asked him.

"I do not like this plan," Damian frowned. "But mother and grandfather approve of it."

Faith opened her mouth to speak but stopped. "Oh my…Katherine Martha Wayne, daughter of Thomas and Martha Wayne, sister of Bruce Wayne…she's seventeen…Bruce has a sister…I'll contact Talia and let her know. She'll fix it."

"May I ask how long you will allow this to continue?" Damian asked her. "Sitting there and making friends with them even though we have a task at hand?"

"I have an idea," Faith replied, "we'll start with my brother."

"How?" Damian snapped.

"Take out his fiancé," she smirked. "Talia can handle Katie whilst you and I take out Suki Queen. Get Dick far enough away from Bruce and have his mind on something else."

"I like that idea," Damian laughed. "Accidents happen all the time in Gotham City. What do you have in mind?"

"Gotham has a pantheon of villains," Faith informed him. "Batman's arch nemesis is the Joker. He took out a former member of the Bat Family a few years ago. It would be such a shame if something were to happen to her wouldn't it?"

"Just make sure you get it done," Damian huffed.

Faith got to her feet and cross the room to gear up.

 **-XXX-**

Joker sat on his gigantic throne thoroughly unimpressed with the losers trying out for his gang. "Losers! All of them! Losers! Harley, babe! Where has all the good talent gone?"

Silence.

"HARLEY!" Joker yelled. The Crown Prince of Crime got to his feet and stepped through the puddles of blood and bodies to look for Harley. The woman was nowhere to be found. Instead there was a woman in a red and black bat costume sitting there with her legs up on the table, Harley unconscious on the ground. "Who the hell are you?"

She smirked. " _Just your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman. But you can call me Batwoman. I would like to offer you something._ "

He cocked an eyebrow. "Wait a sec, you're that broad who messed up my fun! How'd you find me?"

" _Oh it wasn't too hard,_ " she replied. " _There isn't very many abandoned fun houses around Gotham._ " Batwoman leant across the table with a smirk on her face. " _So I have a proposition for you. It involves chaos and madness and hurting someone._ "

"I thought all you bats were the good guys?" Joker huffed. "What gives, lady bat?"

" _There's twenty thousand in this for you,_ " Batwoman answered. She dumped a duffle bag on the table and slid it over to the Joker. " _I'm in a position to get the Bat and his family out of Gotham for good. It all starts with the target in that bag. Her name is Suki Queen._ "

"What gives?" Joker asked her.

" _She's engaged to Nightwing,_ " Batwoman assured him. " _Take her out of the picture, you take Nightwing out that leaves Red Robin and Batman for the time being. The idea is to isolate the Bat. You in?_ "

"What if he gets help from the moron in Metropolis?" Joker asked.

" _Leave that to me_ ," she smirked. " _Think of this as the beginning of the Injustice League. I have other players in mind. How about it, Joker? A little chaos? A little mayhem? My only request is that you don't kill her. Just enough to distract Nightwing…oh and FYI…Miss Queen has a mask of her own. She's a naughty, little puppy._ "

Joker blew a raspberry at her. "Boring!" But he snatched the duffle anyway. "When do you want it done?"

" _Make it soon and make it public_ ," Batwoman replied. " _It's a hero-free Gotham in under a month. If you need me, there's a phone in the bag with my number pre-programmed into it. We'll talk later._ " She got to her feet and walked through the open door humming a tune.

 **++++++ Google translation English to Arabic**

 **It looks disgusting**

 _ **Ybdw muthir lilaishmizaz**_

 **Don't throw a fit at me your royal highness**

 _ **La ramy nubatan fi wajhi alssumuww almalaki alkhass bik**_ __

 **Shall we go out for the evening?**

 _ **Yjb ealayna alkhuruj fi almasa'?**_


	20. Chapter 20

**++++++ Another day, another chapter.**

 **If you're interested, I have a series of one shots up and running called Tales From Earth-2.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty**

 _Psychological effects of kidnapping…_

Suki sat back in her seat and yawned. Looking at the time, her stomach dropped when she realized that she'd been at the library studying for over five hours to escape the residents of Wayne Manor. Charlie was sleeping which meant that Suki had no one to talk to about her and Dick…

 _"_ _Dick I don't understand why you won't hear this!" Suki snapped, following him through Bruce's office and into the library. "I have some serious concerns and so does Bruce."_

 _"_ _She's my sister!" Dick argued. "Just because you've got evil siblings doesn't mean everyone else does! Or are you that desperate to have someone else in the exact same position as you that you'll invent things in your head?!"_

 _"_ _That was uncalled for!" Suki shouted._

 _"_ _This is all your fault to begin with!" Dick snapped. "If you'd left well enough alone when Bruce told you to than none of this would have happened! I wouldn't have gotten shot, Faith wouldn't have been kidnapped. If you love me, you will leave Faith alone. I mean it. Leave my sister alone."_

 _"_ _Or what?" Suki asked him._

 _"_ _Then there might not be a wedding anymore," he told her in a cold voice before he walked away from her._

Suki closed the book in front of her with a sigh. Sure she could relentlessly track things down until she got the truth of the matter-call it a personality flaw. She bit her lip and pushed the book away from her. Perhaps Suki really did need to let this go…she should be happy that Dick had his sister back.

"Watcha doing?"

Suki hadn't noticed anyone come into the library and she had specifically requested a private study booth for a reason. Looking up, her whole body froze when she met the blue eyes of Harley Quinn.

"Mr J she's speechless," Harley laughed.

Suddenly Suki's head was slammed into the desk in front of her. She could feel a hot breath on the back of her neck. "Someone's been a naughty little puppy," Joker hissed in her ear. "Or should I say wolf?"

The colour drained from her skin. How could Joker know?

As Joker dragged Suki to her feet, she could see Harley standing back holding a camera that she was using to film the attack. The heiress tried to lash out and fight back but Joker struck her in the side of the knee with something hard and she felt her knee completely shatter on impact.

Suki screamed. She glanced up and could see that he was holding a crowbar. Her eyes widened, she knew the story of Jason Todd and what Joker had done to him. Suki tried to move away but the moment she put some weight on her knee, she hit the floor with a thud, struggling to scramble away before the crowbar hit her in the side. Suki screamed. It was funny but every little ounce of her training just disappeared out of her mind as she curled up in a ball.

"Mr J! She's not looking at the camera!" Harley pouted.

Joker stopped his beating and grabbed a chunk of Suki's hair to pull her face up so she was looking at the camera. "Smile! You're gonna be a star!" he laughed before striking her with the crow bar…

 **-XXX-**

" _Oliver! Oliver! Your phone!_ "

An empty beer bottle was thrown, shattering when it hit the wall. Oliver opened on eye to see his phone vibrating its way across the floor beside him. It wasn't the satellite phone but his personal Oliver Queen phone. The CEO sat up with a yawn and answered it. "Oliver Queen?"

" _Mr Queen, my name is Doctor Amelia Cooper from Gotham General_ ," a woman on the other end spoke. " _I'm calling about your cousin Suki Queen. You're listed as her emergency contact._ "

"Is Suki okay?" Oliver panicked.

Immediately River sat up, ignoring the protest of the crappy hotel bed that they'd been forced to share. "What's happened to Suki?" she asked him. "Is she okay?"

Oliver held his hand up to silence her. "Is my cousin okay?"

" _There's been an incident, Mr Queen,_ " Doctor Cooper replied. " _Miss Queen is in the intensive care unit after been attacked at Gotham Library. We'd appreciate it if you could get here as soon as you could. She's not in any danger but family support is essential at a time like this._ "

"Um-I'm not in the country," Oliver confessed, "but I'll send my wife. Her name is Felicity Queen. She'll be there in a few hours-is that alright?"

" _Yes Mr Queen,_ " she answered. " _I'll notify staff of her arrival. Sorry to deliver such news on your travels._ "

"Yeah thanks," Oliver replied. He hung up. "That was a Doctor Cooper from Gotham General Hospital. Suki's in hospital. She's been attacked."

"I'll call Bruce, you call F," River told him. She grabbed her phone before Oliver could argue and dialled BW in her phone contacts.

The call was answered on the third ring. " _Any news, River?_ " Bruce answered.

River stood up as Oliver started talking. "Oliver just got a call from GGH telling him that Suki's in hospital. She's been attacked."

 **-XXX-**

Bruce Wayne had just gotten home from a string of endless meetings when his phone started to ring. Drawing the device from his pocket, he scanned the same on the caller ID. "River?" he frowned. He slid the answer button across and coughed. "Any news, River?" Bruce answered.

River paused, Bruce could hear Oliver in the background. " _Oliver just got a call from GGH telling him that Suki's in hospital. She's been attacked._ "

"What?" Bruce practically shouted. "How?"

" _A Doctor Cooper called and just asked Oliver to come_ ," River replied. " _We're gonna book the next flight back to the states that we can get but in the mean-time, Oliver's sending F over to sit with Suki till we get back._ "

"I'll change and go to the hospital," Bruce replied. "Alfred can you find Richard, please? Thanks River, I'll see you both soon." He hung up and rushed to his room to shower and change. He almost got to his room only to find Dick and Faith sitting on the floor of Faith's room looking over family photos. The two of them were laughing and joking around. It was a picture of what could have been had Bruce ended up raising the two together.

"Dick can I talk to you?" Bruce frowned.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Sure Bruce, what's up?" he asked.

"Privately," Bruce replied.

Faith cleared her throat. "I'll leave."

"It's okay," Dick assured her. "What's up Bruce?"

Bruce sighed. "Suki's in the hospital. She was attacked whilst she was studying. River just called."

Dick jumped to his feet and took off at a run out the room.

Faith got to her feet. "What happened?" she asked him.

Bruce frowned. "I don't know. But I imagine we need to find out. Where is Damian?"

"Damian and Tim went for ice cream," Faith answered. "Damian wanted to try it so Tim offered…are you going to the hospital? Can I come? I know Suki and I have our issues but is it okay?"

Bruce nodded. "I need to shower and change but wait for me downstairs with Alfred. Thank you Faith. I know Suki will appreciate it."

Faith smirked when Bruce left the room. _Oh I'm sure she will,_ she thought.


	21. Chapter 21

**++++++ I am super sorry I didn't get this up last night.**

 **The site was down my end for some reason.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-One**

Suki was asleep when Dick got to the hospital.

Someone, most likely the nurse had left the TV on for background noise.

Dick's heart dropped in his chest at the image of his fiancé lying bruised and bandaged on the bed but otherwise alive. This must have been how she'd felt when he'd gotten shot-like there was a hole in his heart.

 _"_ _This is Ashleigh Williams from GCNN reporting live from Gotham Library where earlier today Queen Heiress, Suki Queen was discovered by police and paramedics in an unconscious state. Now this footage may be disturbing but GCNN has been sent footage of the attack to air._ "

Dick's jaw dropped as the crystal clear footage appeared on the screen.

 _The Joker dragged Suki to her feet, her emerald eyes were staring into the camera being used to tape it. The heiress tried to lash out and fight back but Joker struck her in the side of the knee with a crowbar and heard the cracking of bone on impact._

 _Suki screamed. She glanced up and could see that he was holding a crowbar. Her eyes widened in terror. Suki tried to move away but the moment she put some weight on her knee, she hit the floor with a thud, struggling to scramble away before the crowbar hit her in the side. Suki screamed and she curled up in a ball._

 _"_ _Mr J! She's not looking at the camera!" Harley pouted from behind the camera._

 _Joker stopped his beating and grabbed a chunk of Suki's hair to pull her face up so she was looking at the camera. "Smile! You're gonna be a star!" he laughed before striking her with the crow bar-_

Dick yanked the power cord out of the wall. He dropped it angrily on the ground and turned to see Suki wide awake and staring at the roof above her. "Suki!" he gasped, rushing over to her bed. "Suki, are you alright?" he whispered. He sat down before taking her hand and kissing it gently. "I'm so, so, so sorry for being such an asshole."

She rolled her head to looked at him. "I'm sorry, too," Suki sobbed. "Dick…Joker knows who I am. He knows…he knows…he knows."

Dick shook his head. "No, he doesn't know."

"He knows!" Suki argued. "I was in the library and he called me by my other name. He knows who I am…I froze…everything I know and I just froze completely."

"How does he know?" Dick wondered. "Suki-he couldn't possibly know." The sheer terror in her eyes was truth enough to tell him that the Joker knew. "Jesus…he knows."

Suki nodded. "He knows. He knows who I am. Harley knows…god this could lead them back to my family."

"Yes well the Queen's aren't defenceless," Dick reminded her. "Just rest. River told Bruce that she and Oliver are on their way back. Felicity and the baby will be here soon." He pulled something out of his pocket, a little stuffed bear that you get from the gift shop. "That's from Faith. She said get better. She's out in the hallway."

Suki's heart jumped in her chest. There she was being a total, utter bitch and laying all this blame on Faith for what had happened to them… She picked up the little bear and started sobbing.

"Don't cry," Dick whispered. "Everything's gonna be okay. I promise."

"It is my fault," she cried. "Everything. You getting shot. Faith's kidnapping. It's all my fault. You must hate me."

Dick shrugged. "Couples fight, Suki. This is just our turn." He learnt forward and kissed her head. "I love you to the moon and back. I always will. Nothing will ever change that. Not even my sister. I promise."

"Good to see you're awake, Miss Queen." In through the door came a woman wearing the doctor's coat followed by a nurse. "I'm Doctor Cooper but everyone around here calls me Amelia. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she replied.

"Well today is your lucky day," Amelia smiled. "Commissioner Gordon is outside with some police officers to take your interview Miss Queen and I am here to take your vitals." She took the clipboard off the end of her bed and scanned the information. "You've got some very good friends, Miss Queen, I must say. Commissioner Gordon and Bruce Wayne."

Suki smiled weakly. "Thanks…I think."

"So," she smiled, "everything is okay. You've a shattered knee and some cracked ribs but no internal bleeding or organ damage. In a week, you can go home but you'll need to be back here once every week for the first month for physio and then after that it's to the discretion of the physio you chose. I've also taken the liberty to get one of our hospital OBGYN's to come and see you both."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Why would an OBGYN be coming to see Suki?" he asked.

Amelia blinked. "Um-wow. Awkward. Um-Miss Queen did you not know you're ten weeks pregnant? Your instinctiveness to protect your major organs also protected the baby."

"That's not possible!" Suki gasped. "I'm not pregnant! I've been having my period like normal!"

Amelia frowned. "Okay. Well the OBGYN will organise an ultrasound for you to sort that out but your bloodwork is clear. I tested it myself. You guys are going to have a baby."

Suki rested back in her bed. "Okay…wow. I guess that would explain why I've been so difficult lately."

"Lately?" Dick muttered under his breath.

Suki glared at him but didn't say anything. "A baby…wow…I can't believe I'm gonna be a mum."

"Better yet me a dad," Dick laughed.

"Word of warning, Miss Queen, Mr Grayson," Amelia spoke up, "you're still susceptible to miscarriage given your state. The risks of miscarriage for any woman under fourteen weeks is still incredibly high but you with your current state are even more at risk. I would advise keeping this to yourself until you pass the risk period." She put the clipboard back down with a smile. "Kelly, check her stats and write them down. There should be some food for you here soon Miss Queen and Hannah, our lovely pharmacy nurse will be by soon with something to help you sleep. You're going to need it. I'll have an orderly bring you in a cot, Mr Grayson. And I'll be back tomorrow to see how you're going."

Dick squeezed Suki's hand as Bruce came in with Faith hovering behind him. "Hey guys."

"How are you?" Bruce asked her.

Suki bit her lip. "Sore. Tired. Embarrassed. Everything I knew just disappeared out of my mind. Like I didn't know what I was doing."

"Bruce," Dick frowns, "Joker knows who Suki is. He called her by her name and her other name."

Bruce frowned. "This isn't good." He turned to Faith who raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not accusing you, Faith. I'd like to know if you would look into this. See if anyone is following Suki around. Can you do that?"

She smirked. "I can do it better than the cops. I've been itching to get back to work." She rubbed her chest and wrapped her hand over the pendant around her neck. "I'll get on that immediately. Hope you're okay, Suki." She spun around and made her way out, leaving the three alone to talk.


	22. Chapter 22

**++++++ I am pooped I tell you. I had a wedding tonight-it was amazing!**

 **Anyway, if you're looking for something to read, I recommend the fic Learning to Fly by stormrunner74.**

 **First chapter and I'm loving it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Two**

Oliver and River had literally just stepped into Gotham General Hospital when Barbara Gordon found the two dishevelled travellers. "River! Oliver!" she shouted out, waving them over from her wheelchair.

The two split away from the crowd and crossed to the redhead. "Barb," River smiled, hugging her. "Have you seen Suki?"

Barbra nodded. "Yes. She's okay. Dick and Bruce are in with her. Faith's helping Bruce by looking into this. There is another problem I've run into. I'm afraid to tell Bruce in fear of the repercussions."

Standing behind Barbara was a woman with waist length red hair, she was young, only seventeen or eighteen and with the bluest eyes they'd ever seen. She cleared her throat and smiled a little. "Hello. Katherine Wayne. Everyone calls me Katie."

"River Harper," River smiled, introducing herself, "and this is Oliver Queen." River looked over at her arm to see it was bandaged up. "Ah-I see. The League of Assassins? They found out about you?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. They did. I don't know how. I cover my tracks bloody good. Bruce will be pissed."

"I don't mean to be rude but-" Oliver started.

"Of course," Katie cut him off. "I'd be lying if I didn't confess I was stalling. Bruce has a cold temper when he's angry. Always has."

"I best be getting home," Barbara spoke up. "Come by when you can River."

"I'll walk you out," River told her, walking outside with her.

Katie and Oliver made their way through the hospital looking for Suki's room, the girl seemed to know where she was going. Oliver had heard she was some kind of witch or something but after meeting Tessa, he still had a hard time with magic. When they got to Suki's room, Bruce and Dick were already inside and the police were just leaving.

When Suki saw Oliver she gasped. "Ollie!"

Bruce's eyes widened when he saw Katie with Oliver. "Katie?" he gasped.

Katie went around Oliver and let her brother envelop her in his arms. "Missed you," she smiled.

"Katie cakes!" Dick grinned. He stood up and rushed over to hug her.

Suki's heart sank in her chest. By god Katie was gorgeous. Was it bad that she actually felt Dick and Katie would have made a gorgeous couple? The way they stood there and laughed with each other, the matching kindness on their faces…her stomach was doing flips. Dick even had a nickname for her…she only got babe or honey.

"What are you doing here?" Dick asked her.

"Thought it was time to come home," Katie answered. "The League found us. Just like you said they would. Don't worry, Bruce. I'm okay. Promise."

Bruce frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's literally just a scratch," she replied, indicating to her arm. "Trust me, B. I'm okay." Katie looked to Suki and smiled. "So you're the one going to marry my brother? Let's just get this out there right now-if you hurt him-I will liquefy your inside's."

"Katie!" Dick gasped.

She turned to him grinning. "Relax, Richie Rich." She even had a nickname for him! "We're gonna be great friends. Trust me. I've always threatened your girlfriends. Even Barb." Katie cleared her throat and turned back to Suki and Bruce. "Right. Bruce, you need to go back to the Batcave and start working on this. Oliver and I will go out tonight and track down Joker."

Oliver glanced at the girl. "I can do that on my own."

She raised an eyebrow. "I have no doubt you can but you need a baby sitter."

He looked back to Bruce. "You're not seriously okay with this?" Oliver asked.

Bruce sighed. "I learnt from an early age that if Katie wants to do something there is nothing I can do to stop her. Oliver, you'll benefit from having her with you, she can keep the worst of us in check."

Katie suddenly smiled again. "Alright. We all have our missions…" suddenly she paused. "wait where's Tim?"

Dick started laughing. "You have to tell her, Bruce."

Bruce frowned. "Katie-can we talk privately for a second?" he asked her.

She frowned-turns out the Wayne siblings have similar facial expressions. They left the room leaving Oliver alone in there with the two. Felicity was at a hotel with Robert catching up on some much needed sleep and River was still with Barbara.

"Do you think we should tell at least someone?" Dick whispered to Suki. "Bruce and Oliver?" he suggested.

Suki sighed and nodded. "Yeah. They should know." She smiled when Dick squeezed her hand. Almost twenty minutes later Bruce came in with a grim expression on his face but no Katie. "Can we talk to you both?" she frowned. "It's important."

"Anything," Oliver frowned, "you know that Suki."

She sighed. "Well the doctor told me that we're pregnant. Ten weeks pregnant."

Oliver and Bruce just stood there starring at the two.

"Wait-what?" River gasped from the doorway. She bounced over and crashed into Dick to hug him. "Tell your little swimmers congratulations!"

"Ew!" Bruce and Oliver replied.

River stuck her tongue out at them. "Congratulations, Suki!" she grinned, hugging her.

"Congratulations, Suki," Oliver finally managed to get out. He hugged her carefully. "I'm really happy for you."

Bruce smiled a little. "Congratulations to you both. Dick, you're staying here with Suki and I'll go back to help Faith. Oliver and Katie are going out tonight. Stay safe, alright?"

Dick nodded before Bruce turned and walked out.

Oliver hugged his cousin again and kissed her head. "We'll sort this out. I promise. Be safe, okay?"

Suki nodded and Oliver left to head back to the manor.

 **-XXX-**

She called herself Arcana

When Oliver came out suited up and ready to go there was Katie sitting there in a chair by the computer console munching on some pumpkin seeds. She was wearing full black underneath what seemed like a black cloak with a hood whilst tossing seeds up in the air to catch them.

"You ready?" Katie asked him, not even looking at him. "I've been ready for a while. Kinda bored."

Oliver frowned. To the left of him he could see the remainder of some kind of ritual with a burnt picture of the Joker inside a bowl. "What is that?"

"Remainder of a locator spell," she replied. Katie put the seeds aside and got to her feet. "I found the place Joker most frequents but can't promise that he'll still be there. Knowing we're hunting him will send him into hiding."

Oliver coughed. "Can I asked you something? How long have you been doing this?"

"Being Arcana?" Katie asked him. "Well-I was fourteen when I started. I sorta liked being the girl behind the computers until I discovered I could use magic. So I became Arcana." She pulled her hood up on her head. " _Let's move it_ ," she spoke, her voice suddenly changing.

Oliver pulled his hood up and crossed over to his motorbike. " _How are you going to get where we're going?_ " he asked her.

She grinned. Arcana crossed her arms and when Green Arrow looked down, he saw that she was floating. " _I fly. Just an FYI. We're looking for an abandoned Fun House._ "

For the Green Arrow, that was truthfully a little weird. He was in no way used to having someone flying after him.

When they arrived at the abandoned fun house, there was nobody there.

" _No Joker,_ " Arcana frowned. She looked around the empty lair with a frown. " _Do me a favour and stay absolutely still, GA._ " She held her hands up and light green sparks started fluttering from her fingertips. They floated around the room, sticking to everything they landed on. Some stayed green until the ones sitting on a duffle bag stuff in a corner turned red. " _One of these things is not like the other. One of these things is not like the other_ ," she chanted.

Green Arrow crossed the room and picked up the bag. Searching it, he pulled out a cell phone and a picture of Suki in the file. He growled. " _Someone sent the Joker after my cousin_ ," he growled.

The evidence floated out of his hands and into Arcana's arms. " _I'm here to babysit you. Don't forget it._ " She sat the items down on a chair before producing a small set of chalk from the utility belt around her waist. The girl was quiet as she started to draw something on the table. The details were amazing, her hands just ghosted over the table and her eyes were glowing green as she did so, Arcana's lips were moving but there was no sound coming out.

Leaning back, Arcana grinned at the locating circle. " _That is a work of art if I do say so myself. It's a locator circle._ " She picked up the phone from the bag and placed it in the middle of the circle.

The moment the piece of technology touched the circle it shattered into a metallic dust. The dust floated in the air before it shot off through the wall off the building. Arcana looked at the Green Arrow, " _this is where you and I split. You can't follow me at the speed I need to go. I'll contact you when I find the location_."

And with that she disappeared.


	23. Chapter 23

**++++++ So yes i am a bit focused on this fic at the moment but I'm so close to the finish line.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Three**

The Green Arrow waited at the fun house for an hour before he gave up and returned to the manor. Katie was there, de-cloaked and deep in concentration whilst she studied some photos she'd taken of what appeared to be a command setup.

"You didn't call me," Oliver snapped, taking his hood and mask off.

"Busy," Katie replied. "Stopped a mugging, saved someone's life than had to track the dust back down and when I did, I found this." She enlarged the photos for him to study. "It's a storage shed downtown."

Oliver leant forward. "It looks like a regular set up. I've run into a lot of setups like this over the years."

"Yes but you didn't have me," Katie replied. "I did an essence transfer." She held up a small bottle full of a swirling red substance. "The person whose essence is soaked into the storage shed is this. A person's essence isn't usually so red like this. See how it isn't continuous but clotted?"

Oliver studied it. "Actually I do."

"This person has been corrupted," Katie answered. "Their very life force is just wrong so the essence doesn't know what to do with itself."

Oliver frowned. "Would this happen to someone who has been killed and brought back to life?"

Katie paused. "Yeah it could. But resurrection magic is forbidden and when it is used its done under careful protective circumstances."

"What about the Lazarus Pit?" Oliver asked. He looked down at her. "You ever heard of it?"

She nodded. "I've studied it. And yes it could do this to someone. You know who?"

"Richard's sister, Faith," he frowned. "I think she was the one that sent the League after you…" Oliver scowled, "and sent the Joker after Suki."

"For what reason?" Katie asked.

"To kill Bruce," Tim gasped.

"Oh my god! Tim!" Katie screamed. She jumped out of her seat and ran over to the teenage leaning against the elevator doors. She just got there before he collapsed. "What happened?"

"Damian," he groaned. Katie brought him over to the chair and sat him down to check over his wounds. "The little viper attacked me. I only managed to get away cause there was a bunch of Chinese tourists in the way."

Katie peeled away his shirt. "Oh, Tim…you've got a few broken ribs…we need to get you to a hospital."

Tim shook his head. "No. They're after Bruce. Faith and Damian are after Bruce. I lost my phone so I came here. They're trying to kill Bruce."

Oliver frowned. "Suki was the first straw. Dick will stay with Suki, hurt Tim so he can't fight…Faith knows that he's part of a league."

Katie frowned. "There was a lot of files in the storage shed. Files on everyone in the League but also files on Joker, Harley, Lex Luthor, Deathstroke, Jericho, Poison Ivy, Zod. Faith's done her work."

"Was there any indication of where she was?" Oliver asked her.

Katie shook her head. "No. But there was a suit rack."

Oliver sighed. "Dick's gonna flip a lid when he finds out it was Faith."

Katie frowned. "I'll call him." She turned and entered his number on the cave computers. "I really didn't come back to tell him this news."

" _Hey Katie cakes,_ " Dick answered. " _How did the search go?_ "

"Where's Bruce?" Katie asked him.

" _Back at work_ ," Dick frowned. " _He called about thirty minutes ago to say there's been a break in at Wayne Tech so he had to go back in. Why?_ "

Katie sighed. "Well-we found the Joker's lair and after I tracked the cell phone he used we found a storage shed."

" _Find the occupant of the storage shed_?" he asked her.

"Yeah we did," Oliver frowned. "It was just a theory but Tim's attack confirmed it. It's Damian and Faith. They're behind it."

" _No!_ " Dick snapped. " _Katherine this isn't funny._ "

"We're not joking," Katie replied. "Dick…I need to get a good look at Faith but I'm sure her exposure to the Lazarus Pit is what's wrong with her. Talia and Ra's have brainwashed her or something."

" _So what now?_ " Dick asked, ice in his voice. " _I can't leave Suki_."

"And you're not going to," Katie warned him. "I'll drop by the hospital soon and ward the room okay?"

" _I have to go_ ," Dick frowned, " _my fiancé needs me_." He hung up.

Katie bit her lip. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You take Tim to the hospital," Oliver told her, "I'll find River and we'll start looking for Faith."

"I'll just change," Katie smiled after Oliver left. She planted a kiss on Tim's head. "Do you know where Jason is?" she whispered in his ear. "We could use his help."

Tim shook his head. "No. I don't. You need to find him."

She nodded. "I know. I'll take you to the hospital and then ward Suki's room before I start looking for Jason."

 **-XXX-**

It wasn't the news he wanted but it was the news that he got.

Suki was sleeping when Katie called him. Personally Dick was still stunned that Katie was back, he enjoyed hearing her voice and seeing her again…especially after all the pranks they pulled together as kids.

"Hey Katie cakes," Dick answered. "How did the search go?"

" _Where's Bruce?_ " Katie asked him.

"Back at work," Dick frowned. "He called about thirty minutes ago to say there's been a break in at Wayne Tech so he had to go back in. Why?"

Katie sighed. " _Well-we found the Joker's lair and after I tracked the cell phone he used we found a storage shed._ "

"Find the occupant of the storage shed?" he asked her.

" _Yeah we did,_ " Oliver frowned. " _It was just a theory but Tim's attack confirmed it. It's Damian and Faith. They're behind it._ "

"No!" Dick snapped. "Katherine this isn't funny."

" _We're not joking,_ " Katie replied. " _Dick…I need to get a good look at Faith but I'm sure her exposure to the Lazarus Pit is what's wrong with her. Talia and Ra's have brainwashed her or something._ "

"So what now?" Dick asked, ice in his voice. "I can't leave Suki."

" _And you're not going to,_ " Katie warned him. " _I'll drop by the hospital soon and ward the room okay?_ "

"I have to go," Dick frowned, "my fiancé needs me." He hung up. He turned back around to see that Suki was still fast asleep-and judging by the heart monitor she was still asleep and not just faking it. He walked over to her and kissed her head gently. "Suki, I know you're asleep but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that. I have to go sort this out. She's my sister. If I don't come back from this…keep peanut safe and give this up. Be a mum, be the doctor you want to be. Don't spend your life fighting crime, protect our kid and yourself." He brushed her hair away from her eyes and put his phone on the table.

"Oh Mr Grayson," Amelia smiled, walking in. "Coffee break?"

"Yeah," Dick replied, "something like that. Be back soon, Doc." Turning, he left the hospital room to go find his sister.


	24. Chapter 24

**++++++ Aaaannnnnddddd now I'm off to bed.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Four**

"What do you mean he got away?" Faith hissed. "You had one job, one job. Eliminate Timothy Drake."

"I didn't count on a bunch of tourist interrupting us," Damian snapped. He stared defiantly up at the young woman. "I see Joker did what you asked. I saw the news."

"At least one of us can get this right," Faith snapped.

He scowled at her. "You do not get to speak to me that way!"

She threw her hands in the air, ignoring the feel of the rain against her skin. Pacing backwards and forwards, Faith muttered under her breath.

"We have a visitor," Damian frowned.

Faith looked over at the rooftop entrance and grinned seeing Dick standing there panting and dripping wet. "Well, well, well. Hello, brother mine."

"I DEFENDED YOU!" Dick shouted. "I STUCK UP FOR YOU!"

Faith shrugged. "Just goes to show how gullible and stupid you are."

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SUKI!" Dick screamed.

"If I wanted her dead," she replied, "she would be dead." Faith smirked. "That's just the way of the world. Could you imagine her broken, bloodied corpse? I don't need to because that's what happened to me!" she screamed. She laughed. "It doesn't matter though. I will burn your world to the ground! Ibn al Xu'ffasch, you'd best go. Contact your mother. I'm sure the league will be interested in the state of affairs here considering we have Oliver Queen and River Harper-two of their enemies in the same spot as Bruce Wayne."

"Burj Aleaqarb," Damian nodded. He took to the edge of the building and jumped off.

Faith cracked her neck with a smirk. "Have you come to play the role of big brother and correct my bad behaviour?"

"You bring dishonour to that symbol!" Dick shouted, pointing to her chest.

"A symbol that brings hope can also bring terror," she smirked. "A rather brilliant idea isn't it?" she smirked.

Dick launched himself at her, Faith blocked him, laughing. The shoes he was wearing were not meant for rooftop fighting, he kept slipping and losing his footing.

"When I'm done," she laughed, "I think I might just go and put a blade in Suki's chest and watch her bleed out."

"She's carrying my child!" Dick yelled.

Faith didn't seem to hear him. It was like she had blinders on and all she could see was the target ahead of her. She stepped back and managed to block a strike coming for her side. "Oh it's the Bat," Faith grinned, dodging his strike.

It was easy for Batman to see that the girl had indeed been trained by Ra's al Ghul. Her strikes were precise and sharp, they were fluid and quick. She rolled underneath his legs and punched Dick in the throat and then the gut.

Dick gasped when he saw the green pendant up close. It was water from the Lazarus Pit. Faith delivered a spinning kick to his chest, sending him halfway across the rooftop to Arcana.

Arcana wrapped her arms around Dick as he tried to get up. " _Stop trying to get through to her,_ " she whispered in his ear. " _I can see her aura, Dick it's fractured and ready to shatter. She'll go insane if we can't fix it._ "

Dick growled. "We've got to stop her!" he snapped. "If we don't, she's going to kill someone."

Faith grinned as she lashed out at Batman. The rain was pouring in the night time sky, lightning splitting the sky in two as the two fought. Anyone with a brain could see that the Bat was doing everything he could to tire Faith out and not hurt her but she was just going and going and going.

" _And that's why I brought some help_ ," Arcana replied.

There was a black flash and suddenly Faith was thrown off her feet and across the building. Her attacker straightened up and twirled the batons in his hands.

"Jason," Dick winced, holding his crack ribs. "Why did you-"

" _The Pit,_ " Arcana replied. " _We need to catch her and I need to clear the effects of the pit from her body. The Red Hood has had that problem before._ "

"She's got a vial of the Lazarus water around her neck," Dick winced. "I saw it when we were fighting."

" _Just let him do his job_ ," Arcana whispered. There was absolute confidence in her voice the way she spoke of Jason Todd. With personal experience, Dick could never be that confident of his successor but she was. Katie was the only one who Jason ever confided in the whole time he was there. She took his death harder than anyone ever did and was a staunch supporter of him when he was brought back to life.

Faith lunged for the Red Hood but he stepped aside calmly and struck her in the back of the neck, right underneath her skull.

Dick watched when she collapsed on the ground.

Arana rushed over to check Faith's pulse. " _It's weak and erratic._ " She glanced up at the Red Hood and smiled. It was the same kind of smile that Suki gave him every time she looked at him, River had that smile when it came to Roy…that smile of pure, unfiltered, raw love. Carefully Arcana removed the pendant from around her neck and put it in her belt for later.

Dick struggled to his feet with the help of Batman. This was why you never go out without some kind of armour.

" _That's the easy part,_ " Arcana told Dick. " _The hard part comes from me trying to access her mind and reverse the damage done by the pit and by the al Ghul's_."

The Red Hood knelt down to pick up her unconscious form. He took one look at Dick but didn't say anything as he carried her over towards Arcana. The two spoke in hushed whispers before he started for the fire escape.

" _We'll meet them back at the manor,_ " Batman assured him. " _First you need to get cleaned up. We've a long way to go._ "

 **-XXX-**

"How is everything?"

Katie looked up from monitoring Faith's vitals and smiled. "She's stable but still out. I don't know what's happening until I get inside her head."

Jason Todd chuckled and shook his head. "Not what I mean, angel wings. I mean how are you?"

She sighed. "Running on empty, to be honest. I've been awake for three days straight but when it comes down to it, Faith needs me more than I need sleep."

He wrapped his arms around her as she sat there beside the sleeping woman. "I've missed you," he whispered, smelling her hair. "Apples and cinnamon…just what I love about you. My god given solace."

Katie blushed. "You know I still haven't told Bruce about this. He might just kill you for good this time."

Jason grinned. "I know you'll do whatever you can to bring me back. I'm just that good."

She laughed. "Have you been up to see how Dick and Tim are?"

He shook his head. "Why? I'm only here for you."

"Tim told me how to find you," Katie told him. "Cut him some slack."

Jason yawned. "Come have at least an hour sleep," he urged her. "Just an hour. Do your protective circle crap so if she does wake up she can't get out and sleep for a while. Besides, that Oliver Queen and River Harper are here-it's hard not to guess that they bother wear a mask in the middle of what's going down."

Katie sighed. "This is Dick's sister, Jason. I can't stuff anything up."

"Which is why you need to be a hundred percent," Jason warned her. He suddenly grabbed her and picked her up bridal style. "Besides, I know where your room still is." Walking away from the unconscious Faith, Jason carried her over to the elevator just as Alfred was coming down. "Alfred," he nodded.

"Have a pleasant sleep, Master Todd, Miss Katie," Alfred smiled, "I shall keep an eye on Miss Faith."

"Thanks Alfred," Katie smiled. She leant her head against Jason's shoulder and took in his scent of gun powder and leather. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he replied, kissing her head. "We'll get you some sleep and then you can dive in her mind."

Katie closed her eyes. As she fell asleep against Jason's chest, the two came back out into the mansion. It was the simple calm before the storm.


	25. Chapter 25

**++++++ This is a short chapter but I got what I needed done in it.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Five**

"So let me get this straight," Charlie frowned, sitting beside Suki in the hospital bed. "Faith is behind everything? Your attack? Tim's attack? Beating the crap out of Dick?"

Suki nodded sitting there eating her jello. "Yes. That's what Tim told me. He said that Katie's gonna try and get inside her head and fix the damage that the pit caused and that Ra's and Talia caused."

Charlie snorted. "Yeah, blame the international assassins."

Suki sighed. "As much as I want to hate Faith for this…it's not her fault. We don't know what this Lazarus Pit can do to a person. She was in their hands for five months so we don't know what they did to her."

"Nice sentiment and all but I'd rather settle for seething hatred," Charlie muttered. "I'm your best friend, it's my duty."

"So, speaking of duties," Suki smiled, changing the subject from Faith. She wanted it to be as far away from the girl as possible-Faith's introduction into their lives was her fault-all of this was her fault and she knew it. How do you say sorry to your own unborn child for almost killing them before they're born?

"When do I go back?" Charlie asked her. "Well that's what I came to talk to you about actually. My injuries are healed and Rip wants to get out as fast as we can. I'm leaving tonight so I can spend some time with Barry but we're off tomorrow at sunrise. I kinda miss Len so I want to get back as well."

Suki's heart sank in her chest. Dick and Charlie were literally the two most important people in her life. Yes, she had Oliver and Thea and Felicity but Dick and Charlie were on a different plane altogether. "I hate that I talked you into going," she pouted. "It's not fair. I need you here now more than ever."

Charlie squeezed her hand. "I know but time needs me more. Now you've got that I need to tell you something look on your face."

"Dick and I are having a baby," she told her.

Charlie's jaw dropped. "Say what?" she asked her. "How the hell did that happen-wait I don't need to know how that happened? But-"

"You're rambling," Suki deadpanned.

She sat back. "Wow…boy or girl?"

"We're only ten weeks," Suki answered. "I'm ripping my hair out right now because I have no idea what to do. An OBGYN came around earlier to talk to me. She gave me a whole bunch of books but I don't even know where to start."

"I'm never having kids," Charlie grumbled. "Knowing my luck if I ever did it would be twins and they'd be the worst."

Suki groaned. "I know right? We'll never have that perfect baby like River and Roy. Sara just sits there and everyone loves her. Ollie said she never cries and just looks around, she's so easy."

"Of course River would have the perfect kid," Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Down to business," Suki sighed, "little baby Grayson needs a godmother."

"I get to be the godmother?" Charlie grinned.

Suki nodded. "I haven't asked Dick but it's obvious you're my first choice. You're the only other person beside River, Oliver and Bruce that know. River kind of overheard. If we ever die-you have to promise me that you'll love them like your own."

"That goes without saying," Charlie smiled. She leant in to hug Suki gently. "I love you both."

Suki hugged her back. "I have another question for you…has you ever had the need to be jealous of anyone with Leonard?"

Charlie shook her head. "No. Why?"

"Katie," Suki sighed. "When she got here the other day-they have nicknames for each other. Katie cakes and Richie Rich…Dick and I don't have nicknames!"

Suddenly Charlie burst out laughing. "Oh Suki! Dick is marrying you! He's having a child with you! If he and Katie were doing anything they'd be together. Besides…I have it on good authority that Katie is spoken for. You don't know the specifics of how they caught Faith do you?"

Suki shook her head.

"Dick went after her and before she could really hurt her, Arcana and Batman arrived," Charlie explained. "Not long after that Jason Todd arrived."

Suki 's eyes widened. "What?"

"Katie asked him to come," Charlie told her. "Seems that he'll jump if Katie says how high. I saw them kissing in the kitchen this morning making Dick breakfast."

"Wow," Suki breathed, feeling a little relieved.

Charlie frowned. "The only problem I have is, I'd feel more comfortable with Tessa taking a crack at the damage-not Katie. Tessa know what she's doing. Katie's like Sabrina the Teenage Witch."

She frowned. "I agree with you there. Has anyone seen Damian?"

Charlie shook her head. "No. But Shade and the Green Arrow are out looking for him. Felicity is womaning the computers like a pro. Even Bruce is impressed. Can I have some of that jello? I'm starving."

Suki laughed and handed it over. "Thank you, little fish."

Charlie muttered something that sounded like you're welcome with a mouth full of food.

 **-XXX-**

With the last of the ingredients present to perform the mind walking spell, Katie made her way down to the cave as Dick was sitting beside an unconscious Faith. "You shouldn't be down here," she told him.

"Why hasn't she woken up?" Dick asked her. "We've all been hit in the head like that before…"

"I placed her in a magical sleep until we can fix the damage," Katie told him. "It's the only thing keeping her aura from completely shattering. Once a person's aura has shattered it can't be fixed." She sat the ingredients down on the nearby work bench. "I'm going to need some help with this Dick."

"With what?" he asked.

"Walking through her mind," Katie replied. "It'll share the burden a bit. It was Oliver's idea actually. He and a friend had to recently do the same thing. From what I've read-there will be several mindscapes to walk through. They'll be experiences in Faith's life. We'll be observers only. The further we get into her mind, the crazier it will get until we get to the place where we need to go and fix the damage."

"You're going to need two people than," Dick frowned. "If you run into trouble you'll need guards whilst you heal the damage."

"Smart thinking," Katie smiled. "Thanks Richie Rich."

"Any time Katie cakes," he smiled weakly.

"I need to get this mix ready," Katie told him. She went to the computers and plugged in her iPod, immediately Skillet started blasting through the cave before she set about sorting out the spells ingredients.


	26. Chapter 26

**++++++ I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Six**

It had developed into an argument as to who was going to go with Katie and Dick. In the end, Jason stuck his hand up saying that he would be the one to protect his Katie if things went bad inside Faith's head.

It was more than obvious that Bruce wasn't thrilled about Katie and Jason at all. There had been a lot of yelling behind closed doors last night. It ended up with the Wayne Princess storming out of the office and Bruce following her with no hair.

Eventually it grew back-overnight.

The small group of people assembled in the Batcave where Katie was putting the finishing touches on the huge circle underneath the table. Jason was watching her and ignoring the glare from Bruce.

"Done," she smiled, getting to her feet. She brushed the chalk off her hands and tied her hair back from her face. "I need each of you to stand either side of Faith and place your hand on her," Katie instructed. "The sooner we get this done, the less the damage will be. I chose a night with a full moon purely for the fact that the full moon holds more power."

Jason and Dick took their places on the opposite sides of Faith where Katie had drawn a robin bird with a red face and a blue bird.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who was who.

Katie took her place at the foot of the table where a white dove was drawn. She picked up a bowl of…well of something in between Faith's feet and proceeded to light it on fire. " _Pelako ameso yobe eleggua imbone ukuchila panshita_ ," Katie started chanting. " _De domino vestro, aliquis. Et stabit de domino vestro. Audite vocem meam._ "

The electricity in the cave started flickering.

Bruce looked around with a frown on his face.

Oliver looked around and sighed. "Bloody hell…not again."

"I know right," River muttered.

" _Ancor, anchor, candones helosi et vos eleutis phugori..._ "

Faith started groaning and grunting, her body shaking…

" _De cruinne-ce agus akasha seall me do solas!_ " _  
_A blinding white light suddenly filled the air consuming everything in sight…

 **-XXX-**

…the blinding white light cleared, revealing the three standing in the middle of a room with a sign on the wall that read SCORPION DETECTIVE AGENCY.

"This is Faith's place," Dick frowned, stepping over to the sign. He walked around the office, looking at the immaculateness of the apartment. It even smelt like fresh paint.

"Why are we dressed like our secret identities?" Jason frowned, looking himself up and down.

"Because this is who we are in our souls," Katie answered.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "You're not dressed as your secret identity," he pointed out.

True. Katie was standing there in an almost otherworldly white ethereal dress, her flaming curls littered with golden glowing flowers, she wore a white gold necklace with a diamond gem stone and matching bangles as well as barefoot sandals.

"Woah," Jason gasped.

Katie blushed. "Thank you, Jason." He crossed over, put his arms behind her back and yanked her closely before kissing her.

Dick looked away and cleared his throat. "Um-thanks guys but we're here to save my sister not for you to have sex in her mind."

"Yeah think again," Jason told him.

 _Through the doorway came Faith, naked holding Tim's hand. She flattened him against the wall with a grin, biting his lips before she kissed him. "If Dick or Bruce ever found out about this they're both going to kill us."_

 _"_ _I'm gonna die a happy teenager," Tim grinned. He grabbed her hands and spun her around. Faith hit the wall with a thud and laughed._

Dick covered his eyes and turned around. "I don't understand," he frowned. "Why are we seeing these memories? I don't want to see those memories."

"Think of the mind like a vault," the witch explained. "These memories are escaping the vault-these memories of Faith are current but the closer we get to the memories of Faith as a child we will know that they are the last escaping memories…If we don't stop the leak in time all that's left is the Faith we're dealing with now."

"She'll stay like that forever?" Dick asked.

"Yes," Jason growled. He looked around and noticed that the doorway beside her desk was glowing slightly. "I guess we go that way than?" he pointed.

Katie nodded and approached it. She walked to the door and opened it. Stepping through into a party hall. "Oh wow-this is the Hal Jordon send off before he vanished," she pointed out.

"Faith took those photos," Dick gasped.

 _"_ _In case you didn't notice," he smirked, "I'm not a random stranger." He pointed to the roof above them, and the banner hanging there with his picture on it. "Hal Jordan. Nice to meet you."_

 _"_ _Faith Grayson," she replied. "And I still don't take drinks from strangers."_

 _He flashed a charming grin at her and took a sip from both. "Well if I slipped something in it, I probably won't see you in the morning."_

 _"_ _Were you planning on seeing me in the morning?" Faith questioned, eyebrow raised. She took the glass of champagne from Hal and sipped it. "Pretty cocky to assume I'm gonna haul ass and let you have your way with me."_

 _"_ _So what exactly are you doing?" Hal asked, pointing to the camera. "Press?"_

 _Faith shook her head. "No. Not press-not in a way. The usual photographer for the Daily Planet is in hospital. So they usually pay me to get the photos. Funny story how that happened though which we won't get into-you're going into space tomorrow right? Testing something?"_

 _Hal laughed. "Very articulate Miss Grayson."_

 _"_ _I've had like four hours sleep in two days," she told him. "The life of a PI."_

 _"_ _You're a private investigator?" Hal asked her._

 _She nodded. "It's the age, right? I'm smarter then I look," Faith told him when he nodded. "So what's so interesting about space?" she asked him._

 _Hal shrugged. "The infinite unknown. The life that could or could not be out there."_

 _"_ _Planet Earth too boring for you, huh?" Faith laughed._

 _"_ _I've a plethora of past mistakes that I'm in desperate need to run away from," Hal confessed._

"I find it interesting that Faith is dreaming of the Green Latern," Katie giggled.

"I don't think this is supposed to be here," Jason called out. He was standing by the wall that was littered with posters and images-the one that stood out the most was a poster of _The Flying Grayson_ Circus.

Katie bit her lip when they came over. "Oh she's a clever little kitten."

"Huh?" Dick grunted.

"Faith has placed a shortcut in her mind," Katie told him. "The Faith that she was before the al Ghul's got their hands on her is still in here which gives us a better chance." She reached out and placed her hand on the poster…

 _"_ _I made you card, Dwiky," little Faith told him. She jumped on his bed and hugged him. "Fwaith wov Dwicky. This much!" she exclaimed widening her arms as far as they could go._

 _"_ _That's enough sweetie, let your brother rest," her mother smiled, picking the girl up. "Are you alright?" she asked her son._

 _Little Faith scrambled down the bed and ran over to her father. "Dwick bwoke his arm cause of me. I cwimbed the twee."_

 _"_ _Honey, Richard knows you're sorry," he assured her._

"Got the door!" Jason grunted suddenly. He forced open the door and waited for Katie and Dick to run through. He followed and the three of them found themselves standing in the middle of a circus tent. There was a sign hanging from the roof that read _The Flying Grayson's_.

"She remembers."

The first thing Dick noticed as he looked away from the sign was a scorpion the size of a large dog just lying there on a bed of hay. "Hey!" he growled.

Jason chuckled. "Oh wow."

Standing in front of the black scorpion was a copy of Nightwing and the Black Wolf but there was something wrong with them. The air about them was dark, they appeared to have little to no colour, their eyes were void of any emotion…just back, soulless tunnels.

"Hey-what the fuck?" Dick frowned.

Katie shrugged. "It makes sense," she told him. "It makes sense that Faith sees you and Suki as the entities that destroyed her old life."

"She does not!" Dick argued.

"Obviously she does," Jason snorted. He looked to Katie. "So you need to say some kind of spell to fix the damage?"

She nodded. "Be careful. This is Faith's mind and those are projections of her mind that can cause any damage they want. If you die in here, you die out there."

"And you neglected to say something?" Dick snapped.

Katie ignored him as both he and Jason stepped forward. She twirled around and threw her hands into the air before she started chanting. The moment the words left her mouth, Dick and Jason were set upon…


	27. Chapter 27

**++++++ I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Seven**

Jason was the first to emerge from the memory scape.

Suddenly and without warning he was thrown clear across the room.

Bruce broke away and ran over to him. "Jason! What happened?"

Jason groaned. "Man-that bitch throws a punch." He rubbed his head and struggled to his feet.

"What's going on?" Oliver questioned.

Jason looked down to the twitching Faith just in time for Katie to be thrown backwards. He pushed Bruce aside just in time to catch her. "What happened?"

"She threw me out!" Katie gasped. Katie struggled to her feet and rushed over, "I don't have enough ingredients left to try the spell again." She checked Faith's aura and frowned. "That's not possible…"

"What?" Bruce demanded to know.

"Her aura's healing itself," Katie replied, "I didn't get to finish the spell before she kicked me out." She could see the fractures in Faith's aura healing itself. "It's turning blue…it's not red anymore. Katie stepped back and looked up the stairs. "Who the hell are you?" she frowned.

Bruce looked up. "Katie-this is Hal Jordon."

"Came to see what all the drama was," Hal answered. "Cam for a visit and poof you were all gone. Alfred said you were down in the Batcave." He came to a stop over Faith and frowned. "What's going on?" he asked.

"A fight," Katie replied. "I hope Dick can get out in time."

 **-XXX-**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Dick hissed, finding himself pinned against the wall. "COME ON FAITH!" Both Katie and Jason had suddenly been expelled from the circus tent and he was being advanced on by Faith's mind version of Nightwing and the Black Wolf.

Black Wolf crossed the room as she watched Nightwing lay into him. She smirked and walked over to the sleeping scorpion. "I wonder how many holes I can stab in this before it dies?" she smirked.

"YOU LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE!" Dick screamed.

"Or what?" Nightwing asked.

Dick went to answer but he stopped. "Uh-oh," he muttered.

The Black Wolf turned around and screamed. A giant black scorpion stinger was poised right above her head. It struck down swiftly and without warning.

Both versions of Dick cringed.

Standing in front of the scorpion was a little girl wearing the uniform of the Flying Grayson's and glowing slightly blue. She looked at Dick and smiled. Her hair was braided back and she had robin feathers in amongst the black curls. Dick remembered that was how she was dressed the night that everything was taken away from them.

Nighwing disappeared leaving just Faith and Dick standing there.

"Do you remember this?" she asked him. "I've always liked robins-never could figure out why but now I do."

Dick bit his lip. "You used to call me Richie Robin."

"Time to go, Richie Robin," Faith answered. "You don't wanna be stuck in here any longer than you have to be." She turned around and went to sit with the scorpion on the hay bed. Patting it like one pat's a dog, she smiled. "You may not have a papa anymore to catch you but you have Bruce. He'll always be there to catch you when you fall."

 **-XXX-**

Dick's eyes fluttered open…there was a strange feeling in his hand and when he looked down he saw that Faith's hand was tucked safely away in his. He got to his feet and rubbed his eyes. "Faith?"

"Richie?" she whispered, using the name she used for him when she could actually say his name properly.

Dick hugged her tightly. "Oh god," he gasped.

Faith wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so, sorry, Richie. I'm so sorry…please forgive me."

Hal looked at Faith with a frown on his face as she hugged her brother. He could see the blue aura that Katie was talking about just as well as she could.

 **-XXX-**

Faith spent a few days mopping around the manor, keeping to herself or just sitting there watching or reading a book. She was waiting for Damian and Talia to come after her but they never did-what she knew about the league was more than anyone ever knew that was still alive. They would come for her one day and she didn't know what to do.

She took to walking the gardens of Wayne Manor, wanting to spend her time alone. Like tonight for instance she was hiding as Dick and Oliver brought Suki back from the hospital.

Finding out that she was pregnant made Faith sick to the stomach.

Sitting there, staring out into the darkness of the night, Faith was holding a boon in her hands still stuck on the same page she had been an hour ago not knowing she was being watched.

"I need to have a word with you Faith," Hal spoke from the shadows.

Faith jumped. She turned to see Hal come out from the tree line with a frown on his face. "You to huh? Can't seem to say sorry enough, can I?"

Hal laughed and shook his head. "No. I've been watching you for a few days." He held up the hand that had the Green Lantern ring on it. "Ever since I got this ring I've been able to see the world in a different kind of light. I see people differently that what I used to see them."

"What's your point?" Faith asked him.

Hal came over to her with a letter in his hands that Faith had written earlier for Dick. "Went to your room but found this-you're leaving?" he asked her.

Faith shrugged. "Can't stay. I almost murdered everyone in this house. All I can do is hope that they forgive me for what I did and hope that I can move on with my life. Far, far away from Gotham, Metropolis…hell even America for all I care. I just need to go."

"Where will you go?" Hal asked.

Faith shrugged. "Australia? Ireland? Greenland?"

"Further?" Hal smirked.

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to Hal Jordon?"

"Just you wait," he smirked. Hal held out his ring and it glowed before his whole body was taken over by the Green Lantern suit. "Further than you've ever been before." He held out his free hand. "I feel robbed, we could have had a relationship by now," he confessed, "or broken up. Or just be screwing each other on a daily basis."

"Show me the stars," Faith whispered, leaning into him. "And you might just get your wish."

 **-XXX-**

"Master Richard?" Alfred spoke, offering Dick a silver serving tray with a single item on it. A letter written in Faith's hand.

Dick frowned. "Where's Faith?"

"She's not in her room, Master Richard," Alfred answered. "Her bags have also gone. This was all that was left."

He let go of Suki and opened the letter.

 _Suki and Richie,_

 _First of all, I wanted to apologise for everything that's happened over the past ten months. I can say I'm sorry until the cows come home but in all honesty, I don't think that's going to be enough._

 _I know this letter is small-it could be ten pages long and littered with apologies as long as Beowolf but it's not. It's just this:_

 _I am sorry._

 _Please forgive me._

 _I could have said this to you in person but I am a coward._

 _You will never see me again._

 _There's a whole wide world out there just waiting for me._

 _Faith xxx_

"Dick?" Suki frowned, holding onto Oliver. "What's wrong?"

"Faith's gone," Dick answered.


	28. Chapter 28

**++++++ Warning: Thar be lemons in this here chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Eight**

Faith didn't remember the journey or really anything that happened once she asked him to show her the stars. What woke her up was a purring in her ear and something with sweet smelling fur rubbing against her face.

Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing Faith saw was a furry purple cat-like face staring at her with large, bright blue eyes. Faith jumped and scrambled up, her body protesting from sleeping for so long. She looked down at the creature with a frown on her face-it looked like a cat and a monkey got together and had a baby…with purple fur and blue eyes. "What are you?" she whispered.

The cat-monkey bounded towards her and climbed up her leg-Faith could see the white spots on his back as he took his position on her shoulder.

She frowned. "Obviously dumped by a guy with a magic ring on an alien planet?" Faith looked around for Hal but couldn't see him. To her it would be hard to call this an alien planet at all-it looked like an exotic jungle somewhere on earth but it was the plants that gave it away…a variety of colours, shapes and sizes and none of them Faith had ever seen before. Down below she could see something in the middle of the water but she wasn't sure what it was.

"I don't know much about the protocols of humans on an alien planet," she muttered, "but you should probably not be snuggling into me. I'd hate to be the reason behind the death of a species."

The creature started chatting away in her ear and when Faith tried to put him down he just scrambled back up her arm to sit on her shoulder. "I'm gonna call you Brax," Faith smiled. She scratched underneath his chin and the newly named Brax rubbed up against her face purring.

"FAITH!" Hal called out.

Brax screeched at the tree line and took off as Hal came out whilst deactivating his Green Lantern suit. "Where have you been?" Faith demanded to know.

"Me Tarzan, you Jane?" Hal replied.

"Eat me!" Faith snapped. "I thought you'd left me!"

"You wanted to see the stars," Hal replied.

Faith looked up and it suddenly struck her that these weren't the stars she looked at every night as a child. "Woah."

"Yeah, whoa," Hal answered. "I've wanted to see those stars ever since I was a kid. Now I get to see them every day and it's every bit how I thought it would be."

"How long can we stay?" Faith asked him. "Where are we anyway?"

"Planet called Odym," Hal answered. "Space Sector 2628."

"So what is Earth?" Faith inquired.

"Space Sector 2814," Hal replied.

"So what now?" she frowned. "I've seen an alien planet, slept on an alien planet. Do we go before my human presence destroys the fragile ecosystem?"

"Me Tarzan, you Jane?" he laughed. Wrapping his arms around her, Hal pulled Faith close and kissed her. His hands ran up underneath the back of her shirt as she moaned into his mouth. Eagerly, he pulled Faith's shirt up over her head.

"Hal, Brax is watching," Faith muttered, breaking the kiss.

Hal raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell is Brax?" he asked.

Faith pointed to the fallen log on the ground where the aforementioned Brax was sitting licking his paws. "That's Brax," she answered.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you make a new friend?" Hal chuckled.

Brax screeched at Hal and disappeared into the darkness.

Faith kissed him with a smirk on her face. "Thank you," she whispered. "For this. At least you're not afraid to talk to me. Well-there was Alfred. Everyone else just treated me like leper."

Hal cupped her cheek and kiss her, skilfully getting the two of them down to the ground-bloody hell that grass was super, super soft.

Their clothes were nothing but a pointless obstacle to an animalist urge to fuck.

She froze when she saw his body there for her to drink in. Faith licked her lips and an involuntary animalistic groan escaped her mouth. "Whoa," she whispered. "Talk about a perfectly sculptured Greek God."  
"I would like to say that I was designed this way by God," Hal shrugged. "But I think that would make God jealous of how perfect I am."  
Faith laughed and yanked on his hand and pulled him down on top of her, her body welcomed his weight. "You are certainly sure of yourself Harrison Jordon," she smirked.  
"I'm seriously not kidding," came his reply.  
She kissed him, slipping her tongue past his perfect lips to explore his mouth. Every touch, every kiss was like an electric shock running through her body. It gave her a whole new high that she hadn't felt in a while.  
"Tell me what you want," he whispered in her ear.  
"A fuck is too impersonal," she answered. "I want you to have me, touch me like no one else ever has and never let me go Hal. Make me forget who I am. Help me create a whole new world with just a touch. My friend. My teacher. My lover."  
Hal smiled at the sound of that word. He slipped one hand inside hers leaving his free hand to do a little more exploring. After a moment of silence, the only sound in the rain forest aside from the jungle was that of their heavy breathing, Hal found what he was looking for.  
Faith cried out when he stroked her. She bit her lip and arched her back as she closed her eyes, drinking in every little movement. She reached out and instinctively found what she was looking for, taking his length in the palm of her hand she squeezed him gently and stroked her hand up and down.  
A quiet moan escaped his lips when he came down to kiss her neck.  
"God this is too much," Faith panted. "If you keep that up I'll explode by sheer will alone. I want to come with you not before you. That wouldn't be fair."  
"As you wish," was his only reply.  
Hal pulled his hand away from her, slipping in past her legs he smirked when he found the two of them fit perfectly together in this position. He lightly kissed the tip of her nose before he entered her.  
A loud moan escaped her mouth as her body fought to accommodate him after a significant amount of time without a partner. Faith wrapped her legs around him and arched her back to meet the rhythm Hal so easily settled into.  
She only wanted to meet him thrust for thrust, kiss for kiss. The rest of the world could wait for now. Hal flipped them so that she now straddled his waist and he lay underneath her. Faith bit her lip and threw her head back as her body adjusted to the change of angle, she could feel him deeper inside of her. She arched her back and gripped Hal's thighs for support.  
He placed a hand on her hip then sat up so that it was easier for him to reach down and start stroking her again.

Faith met his gaze with a smile and crushed his mouth with her own, moving to a silent song that only the two of them could hear.  
Hal held her close to him as he flipped them once more. "Look at me," he asked more than ordered.  
She opened her eyes just as he delivered one final thrust home and the two of them jumped over the edge together. Faith cried out, not giving a shit who would actually hear them both-she didn't care if the whole universe heard. An intense heat washed over her and her muscles clenched as her body milked him tightly.

Faith hit the grass beside her with a soft thud, panting.

Hal pulled her into the crook of his arm and breathed deeply. "God I love the great outdoors."

 **-XXX-**

By nightfall Hal was still asleep and Faith was utterly bored. She quietly wormed her way out of his arms and got dressed as Brax came out of the trees dragging some kind of orange stony fruit with him.

Faith picked up the little creature and his fruit before walking away from the sleeping Green Lantern. She came out to the edge of a small cliff overlooking a crater with a lake in the bottom. "What on earth is that?" Faith whispered.

She was saying that a lot lately.

A slight rumbling beneath her feet only gave her seconds warning before the ground crumbled underneath her. Faith jammed her eyes shut and clutched Brax tightly to her chest to protect him as the two of them slid down the cliff. Eventually a body of crisp, cool water broke their fall. Faith swam to the surface and gasped for breath still clutching a now shivering Brax.

"Gee I'm so coordinated," Faith muttered. She swam over to the shoreline and pulled the two of them out of the water. Looking above her, Faith stared up at some funny looking statue that looked like the Green Lantern symbol on Hal's suit. She got to her feet and turned.

"The Green Lantern was right."

Faith screamed and stumbled back, falling back into the lake again. She stared at the white Xenomorph looking thing-reminded of the Alien Queen from _Aliens_.

The speaker extended his hand to her. "A most unusual method of recruitment if I do say. Miss Faith Grayson of Space Sector 2814 my name is Saint Walker of the Blue Lantern Corps."


	29. Chapter 29

**++++++ This is so freaking close to an ending it's sad for me.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Twenty-Nine**

With two simple words, Richard Grayson and Suki Queen sealed their love forever.

As they said their vows, confirming their love for each other and their plans for their future, Dick could have sworn out the corner of his eye he saw Faith hovering in the tree line, watching. When he looked dead on, she was nowhere to be seen. But that was okay.

Today was one of those perfect days even with the overcast look in the sky.

Suki was seven months pregnant with a baby girl that Dick couldn't wait to meet.

Their wedding had gone smoothly, the maid of honour and the bridesmaids all wearing Nightwing blue, the best man and the groomsmen plus River all wearing red. Aside from Suki in her black and white gothic dress his favourite was Anora Morgan, the little four-year-old daughter of their friend Tessa. She was their flower girl.

Sara Harper almost managed to trip Suki as she came down the aisle, the little girl had just started walking and was literally walking everywhere.

Suki and Dick were with the photographer discussing photos and positioning when River was the first to spot one of the members of the League of Assassins. She apologised to the photographer and borrowed his camera to throw at the man, knocking him from the trees.

"Fucking hell!" Dick swore. He took his jacket off and threw it over Suki's shoulders before rushing her over to the banquet table. "You can't fight!" he hissed, helping her underneath the table.

Charlie scrambled under the table with her.

"Never a dull moment," Charlie laughed with her friend.

Suki shook her head. "Charlie you're insane!"

"Hey I'm a time traveller," she shrugged.

"Are you doing to use that as an excuse for everything?" Suki asked her, the two hiding under the table. She cringed when something landed above them. "We need to get back to the manor."

"Not we," Charlie answered. "You. But this is the safest place. You be careful."

Charlie looked at her best friend and nodded. "Always and forever," she laughed. "Now if you'll kindly stay here with my goddaughter I'm going to kick some league ass!" She grabbed a knife off the ground and used it to cut the bottom of her dress off before running out.

Suki cringed when she heard the sound of rushing water and someone scream.

"Suki take Sara, Robert and Anora!" Tessa suddenly called out, shoving the children under the table with the bride. She patted Suki's shoulder and ran off.

"Hello, Bruce," Talia sneered, advancing on Bruce.

Bruce stared at his former lover with that same grim look on his face. "Of all days, Talia, why today? With everyone assembled here you're making a big mistake." He could see the crazed look in her eyes as she attacked him. "Damnit!"

Katie suddenly came from nowhere, she darted at Talia and knocked her off her feet. She stepped back beside her brother. "How you got your nasty little claws in my brother I don't understand but touch him again and I will cause some serious, serious damage."

A soft blue light enveloped Talia before she could attack Katie. Bruce looked up and around her to see the Green Lantern and a Blue Lantern floating in the air-their concentration was on the members of the league, taking them and collecting them like one collects butterflies.

Dick moved from in front of his wife, looking around as the green and blue lights collected the assassins. He couldn't help but thing how good it was that they limited the wedding and reception to just family and friends who knew the life.

He looked at the woman with the Green Lantern and frowned. The woman was wearing a blue and much more feminine version of the Green Lantern suit. Her consisted of matching blue and black knee high boots over the top of black leggings with a blue shirt and a black and blue long sleeved top that extended into gloves. She wore a blue mask and had her black hair braided down her back with blue streaks through it.

The Green Lantern came floating down from the sky and landed on the ground. He walked over to the incapacitated members of the League and looked at the wreck the reception was in. "My bad," he told Dick, seeing one of them covered in cake. He was pretty sure that was his fault.

Dick gritted his teeth together. He knew that in a fight nothing could be helped but this was his goddam freaking wedding day! Not to mention how Suki was feeling about the matter. Before he could go back to the table and look for his new wife, there suddenly came some kind of ungodly noise from Oliver's way and a purple furry thing scrambled away from Oliver with a chunk of cake in his paws.

The Blue Lantern softly touched down to the ground and it ran up her legs to take its place on her shoulders. She rubbed it under the chin as her suit glowed and disappeared back into her blue ring.

"Faith?" Dick gasped.

"Talk about wedding crashers," Faith grinned. "What have you there Brax?" she asked him.

"That thing is your pet?" Oliver asked, rubbing the scratches on his cheek.

"This is Brax," Faith smiled, "never a loyal pet there was before Brax and I don't even have any idea what he is. Sorry about the wedding," she apologised, turning to Dick. "We thought we'd be earlier."

"You knew?" Dick accused. "Why didn't you call?"

"Dick it's okay," River answered, trying to calm him down. "I'm sure there is an explanation for everything. Right, Faith?"

"We tried," Faith answered. "No call was getting in."

"It was Damian told us," Hal answered. It was at that point that everyone noticed the boy hovering over by the incapacitated league members.

"Damian?" Dick asked as Bruce went over to talk to the boy in question.

"We went to speak with Ra's," Faith replied. "He's otherwise occupied and tried to convince Talia that there was no plan anymore but she had gone anyway. Damian came with us." She looked around, "I feel that a certain bride is missing. Brax, find Suki."

The creature chattered in her ear and rushed down her arm before running off to find the bride.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "How the hell does that work?"

"Brax sniffs out psychic residue that's attached to someone's name," Hal explained. "Comes in handy a lot." He looked at Faith, "you two should talk. I'll deal with the league." Hal kissed her softly on the lips and left Faith and Dick alone.

"So you're with Hal?" Dick asked.

Faith shrugged. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Not where I'm standing," Dick answered. "I'm not Hal Jordon's greatest fan. Especially when he kidnaps my sister."

"He didn't kidnap me," Faith scoffed. She fiddled with her Blue Lantern Ring. "I'm a Blue Lantern, a Guardian of Hope. My hope empowers Hal's will and makes him stronger. Blue Lanterns are few and far between. Technically Blue Lanterns are to be recruited by sector. Sector one recruits sector two and sector two recruits sector three and so on. It would take a long time to fill the universe with Guardians of Hope but luckily Hal and I were a natural fit anyway."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "I'm your brother. From where I stand, it's not the best coupling."

"Sort of like Katie and Jason?" Faith inquired, looking sideways at the couple kissing.

"Yeah Jason proposed," Dick chuckled. "Bruce has been mopping for days. Katie just turned eighteen and Bruce doesn't want her to make a mistake. Katie cakes is good for Jason. Even I can see that."

"Then perhaps you should keep your nose from my love life?" Faith suggested. She brushed some loose hair from her face. "How is your bride?"

"I'm fine, thank you Faith," Suki answered, surprised to see her. She looked Faith up and down as she rubbed her little belly as Brax jumped away from her and back to Faith. Just by the way Faith was standing it was clearly obvious that she had changed. "How are you?"

"Better," she replied. "At least one can hope. I do apologise for crashing your wedding. We didn't really have a choice in the matter." Faith looked to Suki's belly. "Is the baby well?"

"It's a girl," Dick answered proudly.

"Congratulations," Faith smiled. She scratched Brax under the chin. "There is a plethora of things I need to apologise to you both for," she confessed.

Suki held her hand up to silence Faith. "After everything that happened I so badly wanted to hate you for it," she muttered. "But looking at everything-this was my fault to begin with. If I had left well enough alone when Bruce ordered me to this wouldn't have happened."

"What came first the chicken or the egg?" Faith questioned.

Suki frowned. "What does that have to do with this?"

"It means that even if you left well enough alone that this still may have happened," Katie cut in. She came over and linked arms with Faith. "Am I right?"

Faith blinked and nodded. "Yes. You are."

Katie smiled. "Dick, take your bride upstairs and clean yourselves both up. We'll sort this out." She looked at Faith with a wicked grin on her face. "Get your blue light of hope on," Katie smiled, "we'll clean up."

"That's not what this ring is for," Faith answered honestly.

"It is now," Katie answered, pushing Faith into the clean-up.


	30. Chapter 30

**++++++ So this is the last chapter, just a bit of fun.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **I do not own ++++++**

 **Epilogue**

"Why is this baby taking so long?" Damian demanded to know, staring at his watch. "It should have been here a week ago. I'm tired of hearing about this baby. Baby this, baby that. Tiny humans are the most useless."

Katie messed up his hair laughing. "Babies come when they want to come, Damian. Technically a doctor allows an expectant mother to go forty weeks plus ten days before they will induce."

"And how to you know this?" Bruce snapped in the exact same tone that Damian had used. Father and son were far too much alike for Katie's liking.

"I read, Bruce," Katie muttered. She sat her chin on her hands. "On another note, Bruce. I would like to discuss my engagement party."

"We'll discuss it well hell freezes over," Bruce seethed. He went to get to his feet but found that he was stuck to his seat. "Damnit! Katie let me go!"

She shook her head. "Never gonna happen." Katie got to her feet. "Ice cream, Damian? Your father can sit here and stew over his refusal to accept that I am marrying Jason. We can pick up some ice cream and something for Suki."

Damian smiled. "Thank you, Katie." He stood up and followed her out of the dining room just as Jason came in.

"Oh did I forget to mention that you two are going to talk?" Katie smirked.

"Katherine Martha Wayne!" Bruce shouted.

Katie closed the door behind them as Damian couldn't stop laughing. "That brother of mine, Damian. I tell you."

 **-XXX-**

"Blah!" Faith growled, throwing the cup of hospital grade coffee in the trash. "Where's a good Starbucks when you need one?" she muttered, going to sit back in the waiting room of the birthing ward at Blüdhaven General Hospital.

She sat back as Brax stuck his head out from underneath her jacket. It was freezing cold this time of year, the baby that was making its way into the world was going to be a winter baby. She yawned and sat back, thankful that she'd made it back in time to see the baby after she was born. Faith and Hal had been busy as of late helping the natives of the planet Scylla after a meteor storm decimated several of their major cities.

"Tired?"

Faith opened her eyes and found a midwife staring down at her. "Ah-yeah. Sorry. I can move if you need the seat."

The midwife chuckled. "No-thought you'd like some coffee? One of the ladies is going on a coffee run. It's awful here."

Faith immediately jumped at the chance. She gave the midwife some money to get some coffee and sat back to have some shut eye. She was woken up when the coffee came and she ended up chatting with a bunch of the nurses. They were having some trouble keeping the ward closed to anyone but birthing support out of respect to Suki-sure she was a Grayson now but she was still a Queen and any shot of a newborn heiress was worth gold.

Faith drank her coffee and went back to sleep.

It was around three in the morning that Dick finally immerged from the birth suit for some fresh air and whilst the nurses set to cleaning up the mess that had been made. He had no idea that birth was so messy.

He was tired and Suki had crashed as the nurses did the Apgar scores on their daughter but right now Dick was flying higher than he had ever done before. Bruce had told him that whenever the baby came into the world he was to call him no matter the time but he got distracted by a mass of black hair asleep on the couch with that bloody alien pet Brax curled up in her jacket.

"Faith?" Dick called out. He looked down at his sister who was passed out on the crappy lounge. She smelt like something was burning. He leant down and patted her softly on the shoulder not even knowing that she was there the whole time.

The tired PI/Blue Lantern got to her feet and stretched, yawning her head off. "Oh hey. You finally emerged from the Batcave."

"Ha ha," Dick muttered. "Come on in. I think you should be the first person to come meet my daughter."

Faith grinned. "Is she cute?"

"Of course," Dick answered.

"Must take after my Grayson genes," she laughed. She followed Dick into the birthing suit, Suki was lying on the bed looking like she'd gone ten rounds with River on a bad day. Her face went funny where she saw Faith standing there behind Dick.

Dick crossed over to Suki and whispered something in her ear and Suki nodded. He picked the baby up out of the plastic cradle and turned to Faith. "Faith, meet Isabella Charlotte Faith Grayson," Dick grinned, handing the bundle over to his sister.

Faith's eyes widened as she struggled to nurse the small baby. "Wow," she whispered. Isabella Charlotte Faith had a full head of thick black hair and definitely the Grayson blue eye/black hair mixture. "She's so tiny."

"Well duh," Dick smirked.

Suki cleared her throat, "so I know this is a little against the whole tradition of the matter but well Charlie's Izzy's Godmother and we can't agree on a Godfather so we thought she could have two Godmother's."

Speaking of Charlie, Faith had a heard a few things about the girl but she was wondering where the meta-human was right now. "What?" Faith frowned. "No. There has to be someone better than me. Not after everything that I did." She shook her head and handed Isabella back to her father. "No. I'm sorry but no. Excuse me." She brushed her hands off and walked out of the room just in time to crash into a man dressed as an orderly. Having spent over fifteen hours in the hospital she was fairly clued on to who was and who wasn't supposed to be in here…like all birthing unit orderlies wore pink and this man was wearing green. "Where the hell are you going?" she snapped, stopping him.

"I'm checking on Mrs Grayson," the orderly answered.

"Try again," Faith hissed. "Think of me as super, over protective auntie Faith. March your ass so far away from here or I'll set it on fire. That is the only warning you'll be getting."

From behind her, Dick smiled. "You say no but you're already there for her."

Faith turned back to her brother. "Please don't ask this off me, Richie. I don't deserve it." She paused as a voice filled her mind.

 _Faith it's Hal. You're needed. Meet me by the moon._

Faith laughed to herself. Never in her life did she ever expect the words _I'll meet you at the moon._

"Care to fill me in one the joke?" Dick frowned.

"I have to go," Faith answered. "There's work that needs to be done."

"But you just go here," Dick objected.

Faith leant in to hug him. "We'll talk when I came back. Promise." She walked out of the birthing unit and took to the roof. Holding her hand up, Faith's ring activated, a blue light washed over her, taking the form of her Blue Lantern suit.

There really was no rest for the wicked when you truly think about it.

 _~In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite._

 _When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright ~_


End file.
